


#FAKE

by yellowshorts (emieVIP)



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Nam Taehyun/Original Male Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emieVIP/pseuds/yellowshorts
Summary: A namsong AU where South Korea is not homophobic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when you're in love all the lines get blurred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896845) by [jflawless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jflawless/pseuds/jflawless). 
  * Inspired by [The Great Pretender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935137) by [Ruinwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruinwyn/pseuds/Ruinwyn). 



> -Although inspired by above fanfics, please do not expect the same quality. This is also not beta-d, and English is not my first language so please notify me on mistakes to help me improve.  
> -Imported from asianfanfics  
> -This was written for Clariss.

Taehyun makes his way inside the bedroom, dragging his feet with his head down and shoulders slumped. He ignores the curious glance cast his way by the sole occupant of the room as he crashes head first on the bed, proceeding to curl into his own body, hugging his knees close to his chest. He feels as if he has no strength to even speak, however, he can't stop the sigh from escaping his lips.

"Babe," the owner of the room seems utterly distressed to see Taehyun that way and approaches the bed, wringing her fingers nervously as she bites her lower lip, looking down at the boy curled on her bed.

"He broke up with me," Taehyun whispers, barely loud enough for his friend to hear.

"Oh no!" Danah falls on her bed at the confession and wraps her body around her best friend, one arm slinging over his torso. "What happened? I thought everything was going well."

"I don't get it either. He said stuff about college and not being compatible, I couldn't really hear him. I stopped listening after that point. He said a lot of stuff," Taehyun mumbles into the pillow, eyes closed and allowing Danah's warmth to comfort him. The break-up was really out of the blue. Just a few days before they had gone on a really nice movie date and made out in a dark alley. It was heady and amazing.

"I really hope it is not because of that thing," Danah muses out loud and then quickly stops herself, hand on her mouth. The sudden quiet makes Taehyun curious, and he heard clearly what Danah said.

"What thing?" Taehyun turns his head to face her, eyes finally opening.

"Umm... " Taehyun can tell Danah's stalling for time, thinking about what she is going to say next. It will be useless to lie though, Taehyun can always see right through her. Also, Taehyun will not stop asking until she tells him. "I... this just entered my head, and it's probably nothing, but I overheard his friends teasing him about you after class a few days back. I thought nothing of it because you really don't care about such stuff, but maybe, he took it to heart?"

"What did they say?" Taehyun asks, fully attentive now, lying on his side to face Danah with his whole body.

"Just... you know... stuff about your hair and..."

It is a known fact that Taehyun is obsessed with his hair. If he had money he would have insured it. No one who makes fun of his hair ever gets away with it, you should ask one classmate who had the audacity to make a loud snide remark and the next day after gym class, she came out of the bathroom with bleached patches in her hair.

"My hair?" Taehyun props his body up with an elbow as he flicks his bangs away from his face with one quick motion. Taehyun will properly rage later, right now there are other things to worry about. "What else did they say?"

"... and the way you walk and that it seemed like your future would be in the 'stripping' business," Danah finishes, looking at Taehyun with her face scrunched. Taehyun knows it's difficult for Danah to hear things like this about him, and she definitely hates the fact that Taehyun knows, although Taehyun can clearly take care of himself. It never occurs to him to be offended by the things the students said about him. He really couldn't care less.

"Yeah, and they'll be on the front row paying money to see a piece of this booty," Taehyun huffs out loud. Danah breathes a sigh of what seems to be relief. However, her eyes are still searching his face, worried.

"You must have really liked him to be so down over this. Where's the sassy Taehyun I know?" Danah tries to joke but she only brings more sigh from Taehyun.

They both sit up on the bed, legs crossed and facing each other. "I want him back," Taehyun says finally.

"What?"

"If that is the case, if he broke up with me because his friends are disapproving and not because he doesn't have feelings for me, I want him back."

"Taehyun, I..." Danah starts and then stops. Taehyun knows Danah didn't really like Jongsik from the very beginning. Danah never really said anything about it, but Taehyun knows his best friend. He had asked her once, since she refused to even talk to the boy even when the three of them walked home together, not that Jongsik really tried hard to talk to Danah either, and Danah had said she felt Taehyun deserved better, but since Taehyun was obviously smitten for the damn boy, she was always supportive.

"He's a high school kid. He's just under peer pressure you know, still kinda dumb," Taehyun mumbles, defending Jongsik knowing how Danah must have felt about him.

"And you are also just a high school kid," Danah counters.

"I'm not most people. And because I am of higher intelligence than most people it means I should learn to forgive other people's shortcomings," Taehyun answers with a flick of a wrist, his silver bangles jingling with the movement.

"Okay," Danah laughs, noticing her friend slowly coming back to his usual self. "I hope he deserves it. This doesn't mean I approve of him though. But if you like him he must have something special."

"His abs for one," Taehyun smirks, reminiscing.

"Oh, shut up," Danah punches his shoulder as she giggles.

Taehyun had had a crush on Jongsik ever since the day he saw the guy washing his hair at the taps after gym class. Taehyun had watched as the guy flung his wet hair after he was done, water splashing everywhere. Then the water dribbled down to his white gym shirt, making the cloth translucent, offering Taehyun a view of really well-defined abs for a teenager. Taehyun was smitten. That was at the start of the new school year and Jongsik was the new guy.

"Just help me figure out a way to get him back, will you?" Taehyun asks as he plops back down on the bed.

"Puhleez, you're asking a girl who has been single her entire life," Danah pouts.

"Not for lack of trying," Taehyun teases, for which he gets another hard bump on his shoulder.

They sit silently for a while, thinking of possible ways to get Jongsik back into Taehyun's life. Danah even suggests they look at the internet for answers, Taehyun discards all of them. There were suggestions like- "Change your ways or reflect on what went wrong" and Taehyun doesn't think he needs that until something Danah said catches his attention.

"Say that again?"

"Have fun, show him that you're having fun," Danah reads aloud.

"That's it, I have to make him jealous," Taehyun snaps his fingers.

"And how did you come up with that from "Have fun"?" 

"Oh come on Danah, it's so obvious. If I am having fun and make him see it, he would see that I can have fun without him and he would be jealous, that will totally annoy the hell out of him and he'd totally want me back," Taehyun explains, a grin in place now.

"O-okay." Danah doesn't look convinced.

"So how can I have fun and make him see it?" Taehyun muses out loud. "How do I make him jealous?"

"Make him jealous as in, hang out with guys better than him?"

"Danah! You're a genius!" Taehyun hugs her from the side, almost choking her. "Yes! I need a fake boyfriend!"

"I didn't say that! How could you come up with that conclusion?"

"Please, that is like the classic "Make a man jealous" tactic. I am surprised I didn't think of it at first. I am so so glad you're my best friend, what would I ever do without you?" Taehyun pecks Danah on the cheeks.

Danah always hated that and she rubs her cheeks furiously. "Ewwwww, you're going to give me acne," she screams as she rushes to her vanity table to get a wet tissue.

"Sorry," Taehyun laughs and proceeds to lie back down on the bed again. "Ok, where do I find guys who would be willing to fake-date me. None of the boys in school would do, they all pale in comparision to Jongsik and that would not make him jealous at all. I just realised it Danah..." Taehyun pouts.

"What?" Danah asks coming back to the bed.

"I have no social life," Taehyun wails.

"That makes two of us," Danah sighs. Ever since they found each other, the two of them had lived in their own little world, completely satisfied. There was no need to extend their reach, their cocoon was enough... until now.

At this moment, someone knocks on the door. "Mom says she made snacks if you want?" a gruff voice comes from outside the bedroom door which can only belong to Danah's older brother.

"Okay," Danah calls back but makes no move to get up.

"I'm hungry. I wonder what she made this time?" Taehyun wonders out loud as he makes a move to get out of the bed. Danah's mom always made the best cookies and she always makes enough for Taehyun too.

"Wait!" Danah catches hold of Taehyun's wrist as his legs reach the floor. He turns back around to see Danah has the strangest smile Taehyun has ever seen. He raises his eyebrows in question. "My brother!"

"What about him?" Taehyun asks; his face twists in displeasure at the mention of Danah's older brother.

"We can ask my brother to help us out, you know, to make Jongsik jealous," Danah explains, her smile ever growing wider.

"What? No way! Your brother hates my guts," Taehyun shouts out loud and quickly cups his mouth with his hands, wondering if Danah's brother is still out there in the hallway listening in on them.

"Hated. Past tense, Taehyun," Danah frowns.

"Nope. He still hates me. I can tell," Taehyun shifts back to the bed next to Danah. "Your parents were okay with me after they realised I was not your boyfriend, but your brother clearly didn't get the memo."

"My brother is incapable of hating anyone," Danah is adamant. "He likes everyone and everything. He even loves dogs even though he is allergic to them."

"There are always exceptions," Taehyun mutters. "You think that way because he is your brother and he loves you to bits and pieces." Taehyun does not like feeling this way about his best friend's brother but the damn guy absolutely infuriates Taehyun sometimes, with his disapproving gaze and the frown he puts on whenever Taehyun comes around to the place. It was pretty funny in the beginning because the whole Song family thought Taehyun was Danah's boyfriend and obviously, they didn't want Danah to start dating so young, and definitely not a boy with bleached blonde hair, torn jeans and black kohl around his eyes. That was three years ago, Taehyun has silver hair at the moment. However, Danah cleared the air and her parents soon warmed up to Taehyun, but the older brother never stopped disapproving, obviously worried that Taehyun would be a bad influence on his sister. He had undoubtedly heard the rumors around school involving Taehyun, he had been a senior in the same school after all. 

Taehyun had tried to be understanding, from the point of view of an older brother. He was an older brother too, to an obnoxious kid named Donghyun. However, after months of being glared at, Taehyun could no longer be okay with the fact that Danah's brother was a prejudiced jerk, so he decided to ignore his existence instead.

"And because he loves me to bits and pieces, he would agree if I ask him," Danah smiles.

"Probably, but I don't want to. It'll be either be too awkward or we'll kill each other in a day," Taehyun denies the offer. 

"Okay, suit yourself. You will have to find that fake boyfriend yourself or think of a new strategy coz I don't know any guy apart from my brother," Danah tells the truth of their situation.

In the kitchen, Taehyun weighs the pros and cons inside his head. He doesn't know anyone he can ask to be his fake boyfriend, and he needs a specific type of person. Someone at least as good-looking as Jongsik, someone whom Jongsik could be jealous of, someone who wouldn't mind being considered gay or who is already gay, and someone taller than him because Jongsik is pretty tall. Nobody he knows, even in passing, will fit the bill. He tries to think of other ways to make Jongsik jealous, but it always involves other people and Taehyun do not know people, apart from Danah and his own immediate family. Taehyun is stumped.

Danah was discussing something animatedly with her mother when Danah's brother walks into the kitchen to get something from the refrigerator. Taehyun watches him without realising it, as the guy takes a bottle of orange juice and starts gulping down the contents straight from the bottle. From his seat, Taehyun can clearly see the guy's Adam's apple bobbing up and down, and Taehyun thinks he can be considered pretty attractive, from a completely objective point of view. He is also pretty tall and well built, older than him or Jongsuk since he is already attending college which is a plus point. Also, Danah can make him do anything she wants. Taehyun knows he is the only option available to him if he wants Jongsik back.

Then the guy completely ignores the three people in the kitchen and goes back straight to wherever he came from. Taehyun knows it's because he's there, because once Taehyun leaves the room, he knows the guy completely becomes a different person- loud and boisterous. Taehyun isn't sure how he can pretend to fake-date a guy who completely seems to hate his guts, however, he tells himself it will not take too much time. He will not have to spend too much time with him, just allow Jongsik to see them together every now and then, right? Jongsik's face comes to mind then, that glorious face and those lips. Taehyun will do anything to get him back, even if he has to fake date an ass.

"Okay," he says out loud, louder than necessary.

"Huh?" Danah and her mother both turn towards him, expressions curious.

"I said okay, you know, to... to what you suggested before," Taehyun stumbles on his words, talking to Danah.

"What did I..." Danah's face is blank as Taehyun tries hard to telepathically tell her what he's talking about; until a light flashes across the girl's features and she gives a knowing smile. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jung Jungsik is an original character. In my head, he looks like Actor Lee Jongsuk but bulkier(?).


	2. Chapter 2

When they are safely ensconced in Danah's room again, they begin to make preparations, deciding that the time is just right to ask Mino because he's at home. 

"You will ask him for me, right?" Taehyun asks as he bites his lower lip, nervous.

"Of course. Just stay behind me," Danah's confident.

They make their way towards Mino's room. Danah knocks on the door, with Taehyun hiding behind her.

"What?" a gruff voice laced with irritation answers from inside.

"Can we come in?" 

The door opens revealing a shirtless Mino covered in sweat. "What do you want?" his voice is not welcoming, Taehyun wants to flee, or look anywhere else except Mino's naked upper body.

"We have a favour to ask," says Danah with a perky voice, utterly unperturbed by Mino's lack of welcome. "Let us in, will you? And were you working out? You never work out," she pushes her way past Mino and enters the room. Taehyun continues to stand awkwardly at the half-opened door until Danah comes back and pulls him inside. 

"What is it? I'm busy," Mino asks casting a glance toward Taehyun. He takes a towel from a nearby chair and starts wiping himself. Taehyun's eyes travel towards the naked torso again, comparing it in his head with Jongsik's. Jongsik is leaner while the guy in front of him is bulkier, but they both have really nice toned bodies.

"You see, umm, its kinda personal," Danah closes the door so that her mom won't overhear. Taehyun stands awkwardly next to a desk, pretending to be invisible. "We need you to act as Taehyun's boyfriend for a while."

"What?" The voice comes out loud in disbelief, Taehyun wants to flee the room at that moment. Mino casts another glance Taehyun's way but quickly turns away, like he cannot stand even the sight of him and re-focusses on Danah. "Are you kidding me?"

"Please. This is serious business," Danah stomps her foot, fists clenched.

Mino looks at Taehyun again, eyebrows furrowed. Taehyun can discern something dark in those eyes, something he cannot quite put a finger to but it brings a chill in his bones. They are scary eyes. "Are you so desperate that you're asking me of all people to do something so ... " Mino makes a face like he cannot defile his mouth to speak out loud the word in his head. Heat rises to Taehyun's cheeks, utterly embarrassed. He did not think it's going to go this bad. He wishes he can go back to the past, like 10 minutes before so he can avoid being humiliated by Danah's brother.

"Forget it. Danah let's go," his words are biting but there's hurt etched in them. He turns his body to leave but Danah stops him.

"No. He will apologise for his comment," Danah's eyes are serious and shush Mino on the mouth when the older boy tries to protest. Then she speaks in a calmer tone. "You're being inconsiderate. Taehyun's boyfriend just broke up with him, okay, and we need, I mean, he needs to make him jealous and you're the only one we could think of." Danah explains.

"I don't want to be roped into one of your high school shenanigans," Mino stands his ground.

"Puhleez, you graduated like last year," Danah crosses her arms in front of her chest with a pout.

"It's fine. I am sure we can find a more willing participant Danah," Taehyun says and gets up to go out. He doesn't really want to beg, especially to someone who hates him.

Danah ignores Taehyun and continues begging her brother. "Please? you're the only one we know whom Jongsik would be jealous of."

"Why are you begging for him?" Mino says to Danah, mentioning Taehyun with clenched jaws. "He clearly has a mouth with which he can speak but he isn't asking. I can see he doesn't want my help." 

"Don't be mean..."

"I am always nice, Danah, but..."

Danah turns her head around and motions with her face for Taehyun to ask Mino himself. Taehyun stands silent, conflicted. On one hand he knows the guy is his only option if he's going to make Jongsik jealous, but on the other hand, he wonders if it is worth humiliating himself.

"Babe, you know you don't have a choice, right?" Danah speaks out loud, bringing Taehyun out of his inner thoughts. He turns toward the siblings again, Mino had sprawled on his bed, arms spread wide open like he owned the entire room and everything in it. Taehyun wishes he could strangle the smugness out of that face. But the annoying face is quite handsome, and he wants Jongsik back desperately.

"Will you please pretend you're my boyfriend?" he focusses his eyes on the guy's and speaks with a voice that feels strange to his own ears. "I promise I will do anything I can to pay you back for the favour."

"Anything?" one eyebrow quirks up in an arrogant fashion.

"Yes," Taehyun hears himself say.

"Danah," Mino turns to his sister, ignoring Taehyun's presence yet again. "I will do this, for you. But your friend and I will discuss the terms of agreement."

"See? Was that so hard?" Danah claps her hands together nodding to the both of them. "I am sure you can come up with something that will satisfy both person's interests. I will leave you to it," she smiles and walks out the room, but not before whispering "Goodluck," in Taehyun's ear.

Taehyun continues standing near the door even after Danah had left, not quite knowing what to do next. He figures Mino will tell him because he wants something in return for helping Taehyun. He put his hands inside his pockets, fiddling with his phone for lack of a better thing to hold on to and looks around the room, inspecting his unfamiliar surroundings. There's a lot of art on the walls, coloured and sketches but they all seemed to be done by the same hands that curated the outer side of the bedroom door.

"So what's the fucking plan? Are you just going to stand there sizing up my room?" Mino barks from his place on the bed, making Taehyun almost jump out his skin.

Taehyun didn't think he was going to be so jumpy around Mino. Whenever people showed any kind of distaste towards him, he usually retaliated by being extra rude. However, he concedes, the situation is different. He is currently asking this person to do a favour to him. Also, Mino is sort of scary in an imposing way, even though he doesn't seem much taller than Taehyun. He seems larger and definitely more formidable.

"I thought you would let me know your terms first," Taehyun replies, mentally calming himself. "Y' know, to know we are on the same page. I have to know what you want in return."

"Just come and sit down. I can't keep craning my neck to look at you," Mino gestures towards the chair that was next to his bed.

Well, you could have at least bothered to sit up, lazy ass Taehyun rolls his eyes but his legs move to follow the direction they were given. Happy? he cocks his chin towards Mino after he had taken a seat.

"You can pay me back with your body," Mino speaks, jerking Taehyun bodily from the chair, almost causing him to fall down.

"What?" he splutters, unbelieving what he just heard.

Mino scoffs. "What do you take me for? I don't mean that kind," he looks at Taehyun up and down. Taehyun suddenly feels like he needs to protect himself. He crosses his arms in front of his chest while Mino chuckles mirthlessly. "I meant as a slave, a normal slave, a slave who would do whatever I bid like fetching me something to drink, or do my laundry."

Taehyun slowly starts to breathe normally after hearing that. That wasn't such a bad proposition. He can do that, as long as nobody knows about it. Taehyun has a reputation to protect after all. "Fine. I can draw up a contract right now. Do you have a pen and paper?" he asks Mino in all seriousness. He needs to make sure Mino does not cross the line, also he needs assurance that whatever this is will end when he gets Jongsik back.

"A contract? I didn't peg you for a nerd," Mino remarks while Taehyun looks around the desk in front of him, looking for something to write with. All he can see are miniature models of bikes, cars, and tools. He wonders if he can ask to use the desktop at the corner of the room.

"Yeah, well I didn't peg you to be a bigger asshole than I thought," he mumbles under his breath.

"I fucking heard that," Mino snaps, making Taehyun jump in his skin again. He did not mean to say that out loud. An apology is ready at the tip of his tongue but Mino bends down to reach under the desk, coming up with a drawing pad and a coloured pen which he flings down on the desk in front of Taehyun. 

The drawing pad looks new. He opens the first page and starts writing in neat bold letters. "Contract of agreement between Nam Taehyun and Song Minho"

"Do you want to put any conditions on what you are willing to do as a fake boyfriend?" Taehyun asks before continuing.

"When are you going to start calling me _hyung_ , brat," Mino replies instead, completely straying from the topic. He has a shallow grin on his face, Taehyun finds that more scary than cheerful.

"I have always..." Taehyun tries to argue.

"Never. I have never heard you addressing me as hyung," 

"I am sure I..."

"See, you could just say Hyung instead of arguing, but there you are..."

"Fine, hyung. Happy?" Taehyun flicks his hair backward, annoyed.

"Overjoyed," Mino mumbles but his face shows anything but.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Taehyun backs out of the deal, pushing his chair back so he can stand up. He is not sure if he can pretend to like this person. "I'll tell Danah it's not your fault so she won't be mad at you, I..."

"Suit yourself," Mino replies, nonchalant. "Though I am sure Danah would tell you again you have no choice."

Taehyun sits back down, realising the truth for what it was. "Okay, so, conditions?" he asks again, hating himself for being reined in so easily.

"I don't know. How long is this going to last?"

"I haven't really thought it through yet," Taehyun tells the truth. They had just come up with the fake boyfriend plot an hour back. "As Danah said, I... there's this boy,"

"Your ex. I got that. So?"

"I want him back."

"Oh."

"I have to make him see what he's missing out on by breaking up with me."

"And what makes you think he's gonna be jealous?"

Taehyun looks at Mino, disbelieving what he just heard. Of course, Jongsik is going to be jealous. How can he not? This is Nam fucking Taehyun.

"I mean, he did dump you, not the other way round. Which means..."

"I get what it means," Taehyun snaps. "You don't know him okay. He still wants me, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Okay Narcissus," Mino brings up his hands with his palms facing outward, a mocking gesture.

"If you're going to be an ass about this then tell me now, I will come up with another plan."

"Alright," Mino acquiesce as he raises himself from the headrest and settles on the bed, sitting up with his legs crossed. Taehyun wishes he will just put on a damn shirt. "So what goes in the contract?"

Taehyun has to think for a while. He figures the contract will last until Jongsik and he are back together, which means the time period is indefinite. He will also want to make sure Mino will not embarrass him in public with this whole slave business. He starts writing down everything that came into his head.

Article 1: This contract requires the two signees namely Nam Taehyun and Song Minho to be in a pretend romantic relationship.

Article 2: As a result of successful imitation of a romantic relationship (As mentioned in Article 1) which will depend on signee Song Minho; Nam Taehyun will agree to be Song Minho's personal slave.

Clause 1: The duration of slave duties will be approximately equal to the time spent on executing said fraudulent romantic relationship.

Clause 2: The slave should not be required to do something which will bring public humiliation.

Clause 3: The slave should not be required to service the master in public.

Clause 4: The master cannot delegate the services of the slave to any other person.

Clause 5: The services rendered should not be in sexual in nature.

Article 3. The time period of this agreement depends on the successful commencement of a romantic relationship between Nam Taehyun and Jung Jongsik. This indicates that the time period is indefinite as of this date and time.

Clause 1: Termination of the contract before said commencement of the relationship will have to be agreed upon by both signees.

Article 4: The details of the pretend relationship and its true nature should not be disclosed to any person, including relatives and friends, except the witness Song Danah. This is to ensure the indirect participant Jung Jongsik will not learn of the contract.

Mino is quiet the entire time Taehyun was scribbling on the paper, choosing to play with his phone. Taehyun waves the pad in front of him to get his attention. "Here, please let me know if you want to change anything or add something," he hands the contract to Mino who takes the pad. Taehyun watches as he reads, recognising that Mino's facial muscles are relaxing with every line until there's a curve on the corners of his lips and the guy suddenly bursts out laughing.

"Wow! You're meticulous," Mino is clearly trying to hold back his laughter when he hands the pad back to Taehyun who takes it with a glare. Taehyun definitely does not think his contract is a joke to be laughed at.

"Do you want to add anything?" he grits out with clenched jaws.

"I am not sure about Article 4," Mino looks away and seems to be thinking, his eyebrows furrowed. "If my friends ask I..."

"Why? You're scared they will make fun of you?" Taehyun bites out, still angry because Mino laughs at his carefully thought out contract.

"They won't make fun of me," Mino's eyes are dark and challenging. "But they deserve to know the truth and they can keep a secret for me."

"Fine. I will add a clause which says you can tell your friends about the contract if they swore an oath to protect it and go along with the plan."

"Fine," says Mino.

"Fine," says Taehyun, wanting to have the last word. He scribbles a few more words and then hands the pen to Mino for him to sign on top of his name. Mino does not hesitate but is muttering something under his breath which Taehyun cannot hear. He decides to ignore it. He is not doing this for fun either.

Danah is called in to sign as a witness. Taehyun's glad she did not laugh at the contract like Mino did. She really is a good friend. Taehyun has time to think of a plan while drawing up the contract, so after Danah leaves them alone again, he discloses them to Mino.

"Since we just broke up today I think it is a little too soon for me to date anyone, fake or otherwise. My plan is to take it slow. First, you court me and try to woo me..."

"'Court'? 'Woo?' What are you? Middle-aged?" Mino is making fun of him again. Taehyun ignores him.

"You will pick me up tomorrow after school, stand at the gates where Jongsik will see us, and make a grand gesture of some kind..."

"Damn you're high maintenance," Mino mutters. "But that's the Taehyun I know."

"Please don't act like you know me," Taehyun seethes.

"So prickly," Mino smiles, his hand making that mocking gesture again. "Okay, that's an idea though. I court you." Mino says the word 'court' like he's eating something particularly horrible. Taehyun isn't deterred. He decides to go through with the plan.

"Yeah, like, you wait for me after school, try to talk me up, maybe flirting. Do you know how to flirt?"

"Hey, kid."

"Stop calling me kid. You're just a year older than us. 1 year."

"Whatever, I'm still your _hyung_ and already able to speak by the time u came into this world,"

"Ok, _hyung_ ," Taehyun calls out, tone condescending. "Show me how you would woo me if I were someone you actually like," he challenges.

That shuts Mino up, but only for a while. Taehyun watches as Mino's facial features change from blank to mild amusement, and then there's a smirk. Mino moves forward on his bed and presses his feet on the ground, moving closer to where Taehyun sits on the chair. He's not saying anything, just sitting and staring at Taehyun from the side.

Taehyun turns his head back to the contract on the desk, wondering if he had made the wrong move by challenging the guy to flirt with him, he suddenly feels out of his element. He is always a good judge of people, allowing him to always be at least two steps ahead of everyone he interacts with. This guy, however, Taehyun does not know at all. He belatedly berates himself for ignoring him all those years. disallowing himself the chance to beat him in mind games.

Then Mino's face comes closer, snapping Taehyun out of his thoughts. He can smell the sweat on him, which is strangely not distasteful, and something more- maybe a cologne, with a citrusy smell, but quite raw. He briefly wonders is a smell could be described as rugged. He wills himself not to turn his head to look at him. The skin on his arms start prickling, Mino's face comes closer still. Taehyun bites his lower lip and lowers his head even more. Then there's a hand, lightly brushing the fringe of his hair off the side of his face to tuck it behind his ear, Mino's face is only a few centimeters away now.

"I don't know why you cover your face with all this hair, you have the most gorgeously unique features," Mino's coarse voice comes out in a whisper, caressing the inner walls of his ears with warm breath because he is that close. Taehyun jerks away, almost falling off the chair, again, what was wrong with him? barely managing to stay on. Then there's a chuckle. Taehyun lets out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding in all that time. He tries to glare menacingly at the insolent guy but it is difficult to do so when he was blushing and almost panting, his lungs protesting being bereft of oxygen for too long.

Taehyun opens his mouth to speak, however, he can't find the words and closes them again, pressing his lips tight together.

"Satisfied?" Mino's smirk is cocky. It infuriates Taehyun.

"That's foul-play," he speaks the first words that come to his head, not willing to let Mino have the upper hand.

"How exactly?" one eyebrow goes up.

Taehyun has no counter-attack for that. Instead, he gathers himself, his mind working overtime. He settles himself more comfortably on the chair, putting a few inches of space between him and Mino and starts talking about the plan again. "We should probably have each other's numbers too," he suggests after he had conveyed everything that he thinks would be necessary for this new fake relationship.

"You don't have my number?" asks Mino.

"Why should I have your number?" Taehyun mutters flippantly as he takes out his own phone from his pocket, and then it hits him. "Wait, you have my number?"

"Of course. I asked Danah like years ago."

"Why?"

Mino seems a bit taken back by the question but quickly gathers himself. "I need to keep tabs on her, as a big brother. And you're the only friend she has."

"You have never called me, once," Taehyun wonders out loud.

"I guess there was no need to."

"Okay tell me your number," Taehyun asks and types the numbers in as Mino recites them. He saves the number as "Song Minho" while Mino watches.

"You're so unoriginal with your names. You should put in something cute, like a nickname, and with hearts of emoji," Mino was looking at his phone, his face devoid of any humor. "What if your ex checks your phone?"

Taehyun scoffs at that. "Maybe I will after you successfully woo me," he jibes back and then it hits him again. "Wait. Did you give me some horrible nickname in your phone?" Mino's eyes go wide as his thick eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. Taehyun narrows his eyes at the honest reaction, watching him closely as Mino fumbles for a denial. "You did!" he accuses openly, pointing his finger at Mino's chest, uncaring if the guy is older or not. "How did you save my number?"

Mino quickly sits on top of his phone so that Taehyun will not be able to grab it. Taehyun does not give up. He calls Mino from his phone so that his name will appear on the screen. He can hear the vibrations and the faint sound of a ringtone from under Mino but Mino does not budge. The situation will have been funny if Mino's smiling at least, and not looking like he will murder Taehyun if he dares tried to touch him to get at his phone.

The door opens at that time to reveal Danah who is close to squealing. "I knew you two would get along if given the chance," she smiles at the two of them like a proud mother, not noticing that the two of them were facing each other only to fight with their glares.

"Danah, do you know what your brother saved my number as?" Taehyun's voice sounds almost pleading. He is uncharacteristically curious.

"How will I know?" Danah shrugs her delicate shoulders as she approaches the bed. Mino takes out the phone from under him and fiddles with it, obviously to change whatever name he had assigned Taehyun. Danah obviously does not share Taehyun's curiosity as she is not even trying to take a peek. "So, what's the plan?"--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration taken from a Bigbang music video. Guess which part? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyun's biting his fingernails blunt waiting for the day to end. There are only a few more minutes to go. He's nervous and excited at the same time. Today is the day the plan's going to take action, everything has to go perfectly. Finally, the last bell of the day rings and there is a flurry of excited movements among his classmates. Taehyun glances over at Danah who is also facing his way. "Is he coming?" he mouths. Danah nods her head in affirmation.

Both their heads turn in unison towards the door. Jongsik is making his way outside with his group of friends. They scramble up from their own seats and run towards the door. They have to be walking in front of Jongsik for the plan to have its full effect. As luck will have it, Jongsik and his friends linger in the hallways, giving time for the duo to overtake them. Taehyun holds his head high and ignores Jongsik completely but his heart is pounding in his chest. Jongsik had said something about remaining friends when he broke up with him, Taehyun had stormed out saying he didn't need more. If it were any other day, Jongsik would be waiting to talk to Taehyun. But they are broken up now. Taehyun forces himself to remain cool and not be sappy. He walks with a little more strut in his walk, giving his own brand of "Fuck you" to Jongsik's friends.

Danah stops at the entrance while Taehyun continues walking towards the gates. His phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes out his Bluetooth earpiece from his front pocket and answers the call. Its Danah, calling as per previous instructions. Taehyun strains his neck towards the gates, looking for signs of Mino. He sighs in relief at the sight of the familiar mohawk hair. He stands out from the crowd of uniformed students in his black shirt and ripped blue jeans. Taehyun can't help but smile in approval at the choice of clothes. He had forgotten to put a dress code in the contract, but he guesses Mino didn't need it.

"Ok, Jongsik is coming. Like 20 steps behind you," Danah's voice comes into his ear, prompting him forward towards the gate where Mino is standing.

He notices the exact moment Mino spots him, a broad grin on the guy's face. Taehyun wonders if Mino had ever smiled his way like that before. He silently muses that Mino will not be a horrible actor and thanks Danah for suggesting they rope him in for the part. 

"Action!" Danah's voice comes loud and clear in his ear, almost jolting him. He gives the start signal with his fingers to Mino who sees it and approaches him, the grin still in place.

" _Hyung_ , what are you doing here?" Taehyun winces as soon as the words come out of his mouth. His voice came out strangled; nervous; not at all natural. He can only pray Jongsik did not see his face. He can't look around him to see if Jongsik is watching, however, he is quite sure they were attracting some sort of attention from the other students. Taehyun checks from the corner of his eyes.

"I came to ask you out on a date," Mino's voice rings loud and clear. Is Jongsik hearing this? He better be. "Here," Mino thrusts out a bouquet of flowers he had been hiding behind his back all this time. Taehyun looks at the bouquet in surprise. He hears giggles and one girl is aww-ing, obviously because of Mino and Taehyun. He looks around and confirms that a few students have crowded around the two of them. High school kids are naturally curious, and they don't bother hiding the fact.

"Flowers?" Taehyun scoffs. "Who do you think I am? A girl?" Taehyun looks at the flowers at the end of the outstretched hands with a credulous expression, then looks up to catch a glimpse of something in Mino's expression which is gone in an instant and quickly replaced by a good-natured smile. He takes the flowers anyway.

"Oh? I figured a pretty face deserved pretty things. I simply picked them up on the way here. You can throw them away if you want. But, what do you say? Wanna go for some coffee?"

"Are we some office workers? Coffee? Please don't be pretentious," Taehyun scoffs again but then he smiles. "Spicy rice cakes and I'm in. But this is not a date."

"Okay," Mino beams. "Wow, he is a good actor." Taehyun hadn't meant to be his rude sarcastic self, he is scared Mino will call the whole thing off. However, Mino seems to let it all slide, like water off a duck's back and takes it all in stride.

Taehyun turns back to look for Danah, who quickly sidles up to his side. "Please take these. I feel silly carrying them," Taehyun hands the bouquet to her.

"He saw the whole thing," she whispers in Taehyun's ears when she took the flowers and cocks her chin in the other direction. Taehyun turns to where she's looking to see Jongsik watching them. As soon as their eyes meet, Jongsik pretends to cough and looks away, walking away from the trio making a scene right in front of the school gates.

"So that's the ex?" Mino asks, interrupting Taehyun's victory dance inside his head. Taehyun looks at Mino who is also looking at Jongsik's retreating back.

"Yeah," Taehyun answers with a dreamy sigh.

"Snap out of it," Danah scolds him with a giggle.

"Wanna drive past him just to spite him more?" Mino suggests.

"You have a car?" Taehyun questions, not bothering to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Why is everything so surprising to you?" Mino's lips almost look like they are pouting, Taehyun felt slight guilt creeping up on him. "Wait here," the guy says and leaves the two high-schoolers alone.

"I didn't know he has a car," Taehyun mumbles to Danah.

"It's more like a jeep. And he doesn't really drive it around," Danah tries to explain.

In a moment a military-green coloured Jeep comes and stops right in front of them, with Mino behind the wheel. "Danah, you can go on home while we go fuck with what's-his-face," Mino calls out. Danah darts out a tongue towards Mino but she does not complain and waves the two off with a wink for Taehyun.

Taehyun climbs into the vehicle and slides into the seat. Something is making him nervous, and wary. Mino is being uncharacteristically nice to him. Taehyun can't understand it. He looks around at the vehicle while putting on his seat-belt. The jeep is a top-down and looks rough; the paint is peeling in places and Taehyun finds it completed the owner in a lot of ways. He barely manages to get the seatbelt on and they are off, with Taehyun's hair flying in the wind. It is strangely exhilarating, Taehyun cannot help the broad grin on his face. In a minute he can spot Jongsik and his friends on the sidewalk. Taehyun is sure Jongsik's shoulders look a little hunched while his friends are laughing around him. "There, slow down a bit," he points at the group and Mino does as he is asked, thankfully there is not a lot of traffic.

"See? He can easily spot your bright hair with the top down. Am I not such a wonderful person for deciding to bring this?" Mino is smiling.

"You really..." Taehyun starts but ends with a thank you instead.

"He's looking our way," Mino points at the rearview mirror. "Put your hands in the air. Really show him you're having a good time."

Taehyun needs no prodding. He raises his hands high in the air as Mino speeds up, driving away from Jongsik and his friends.

"That felt so good!" Taehyun's almost gushing.

"I treat my slaves well," Mino chuckles in reply. Taehyun quickly clams his lips shut, realising the situation they are in. This was why Mino had been nice because he will be getting something out of this arrangement. Taehyun can't help but focus his thoughts on what Mino has in mind for him to do, as his slave. Mino starts to slow down and the vehicle comes to a stop. Taehyun has no time to be confused as Mino says "Okay, now get out."

Taehyun opens his mouth, a half "What?" escapes his lips and dies halfway. He releases his seatbelt and moves to get out of the car, stunned in disbelief. 

"There's a backpack in the back with books inside. Return them to our local library for me, some may be overdue so pay my fines as well. I have to go to work," Mino gestures with his hand to the back. Taehyun peeks in the back and takes the backpack. He turns back to Mino who has black sunglasses on now, Taehyun can see his reflection in them, he finds he looks sad and pathetic. Anger suddenly boils inside him. He has the sudden urge to slash Mino's tires.

"You really are an asshole," Taehyun grits out.

"You ain't an angel yourself, kid," Mino's face is hard. "One, you didn't even ask if I would be free today to take part in your little shenanigan. Two, you insulted me in front of strangers and I don't fucking care if it was part of your game or not. Three, just... your entire existence is just fucking..." Mino pauses then, he sighs in defeat and looks away. "Don't let your ex see you on the way back," he turns on the ignition and drives off leaving a fuming Taehyun.

Taehyun holds up his fist in the direction of the vehicle, middle finger in the air. His whole body is shaking with pent-up rage... and humiliation. He should have trusted his instincts when he got inside the damn jeep. He lets out a growl when Mino waves without looking back, Taehyun knows Mino is watching from the mirror and that he saw Taehyun's middle finger. He stomps his foot in irritation, wishing the gravel underneath him is Mino's face.

He does not have to worry about Jongsik spotting him on the way back though. He knows Jongsik takes English classes at some academy near the school which is not on his way. However, he decides not to take chances and hails a cab instead, telling the driver to stop at the library to return the books.

.

.

.

"You got a new boyfriend? After one day?"

Taehyun is backed into the wall of the boys' bathroom. He feels icky to have his back touch the tiles, even though his jacket and shirt obstruct his skin coming in contact with the walls, but Jongsik is in front of him. Taehyun feels like a prey being stalked, unable to move his body. "You broke up with me." He manages to put a defiant tone in his voice.

"Not even 24 hours have passed and you... " Jongsik is only a few inches in front of him now. He scoffs at Taehyun and looks away. "I guess my friends were right about you."

Taehyun does not know everything Jongsik's friends had told the guy about Taehyun, he has a few ideas however, he is not completely clueless about the rumors going around in school about him. He lets out a laugh. "I thought you and your friends would have better things to do than sit around gossiping." He peels himself away from the wall, walking towards the door. "And I haven't even agreed to date the guy," he turns around to look at Jongsik. "It was just one date and I am not so easy. Maybe you would know if you hadn't broken up with me," he smirks a little at the dumbfounded expression on Jongsik. He flicks his hair back and sashays out of the bathroom, not allowing Jongsik to come back with a retort.

"He is _so_ jealous," Taehyun whispers to Danah when he gets back to class, emphasising the 'so' with a long drawl for effect and his stomach flips with excitement. Danah squeaks in reply, sharing his delight. Taehyun cannot wait for the day to end. Mino had promised to make an appearance again today. He is not particularly excited to see Mino again after what happened the day before, however, with the way Jongsik was riled up, he is sure it's only a matter of time before they get back together and he will not have to deal with Mino for long.

Mino was waiting in front of the school gates again, however, unlike the day before, he is in his top-down jeep at the steering wheel, wearing a black sleeveless shirt that showed off the sides of his torso. Taehyun can see a lot of the students crowding around the vehicle, some making a pretense of not staring while others blatantly did so. Taehyun cannot help but smile to himself. Mino is making sure he is noticed which is going with Taehyun's plan perfectly.

After he gets the cue from Danah, he walks towards the standing vehicle which hums alive as he comes close to it. "You're here again."

"I thought I'd give you a ride home," Mino's smile is blinding. Taehyun averts his gaze and in the process, he can see Jongsik again, a sneer in place. Taehyun:2, Jongsik:0.

Taehyun turns his attention back to Mino, forcing himself not to think of him as Mino, Danah's obnoxious older brother but as a potential lover. He had been practicing last night, taking acting cues from Danah's drama classes. "You do know I can simply walk home right? It's not far at all," he has on a flirty smile and demure eyes, his hand caressing the door of the jeep, showing that he is not denying Mino's offer at all.

Before Mino can reply, someone sidles up next to Taehyun, almost pushing him out of the way to ask "Is this guy bothering you, Taehyun?"

Taehyun's eyes open wide realising its Jongsik, currently trying very hard to stare down Mino, and failing, as Taehyun can clearly see, because Mino still has on a smug smile, not at all intimidated. His plan is working out better than he thought.

"Not at all, Jongsik. Stay out of my business," Taehyun lightly scolds Jongsik, making his voice sound almost condescending. He offers a smile to Mino. "Danah will come too, right?" Taehyun asks, not wanting to be dropped off in the middle of the road again. He figures if Danah is in the Jeep Mino will be more accommodating.

Jongsik sneers and walks away. Taehyun wonders briefly if Jongik knows Mino and Danah are siblings. He didn't seem like he knew when he was confronted in the bathroom. Jongsik has been admitted to the school only after Mino had graduated.

Danah comes forward at the mention of her name and after Mino smiled and said it was okay the two of them get inside the vehicle, leaving Jongsik who is again surrounded by his friends. Taehyun knows having Danah in the vehicle works because they are driving towards home which really was not far from the school. 

"I can't believe your parents bought you this," Taehyun mumbles. He is experiencing the same feeling of rush when riding in the car, having the wind blowing your hair everywhere is a nice experience. He almost forgot the driver and owner is a douchebag.

"They didn't," Mino replies gruffly. Taehyun realises he had been speaking out loud again.

"Huh?" is his intelligent reply.

"He fixed this up himself. It was damaged and abandoned in the garage he works at," Danah offers an answer.

"You work in a garage?"

"I told you yesterday I had to go to work," Mino looks irritated, well, he always seems annoyed around Taehyun. "What do you think I do? Laze around whole day?"

"But I thought you are an artist," Taehyun should have just shut his mouth, but he cannot hold his tongue sometimes. Mino's jaw clenches harder. He does not reply and looks straight ahead at the road.

"Why do you think that?" Danah is asking, filling the lull in the conversation.

"His room is filled with it? And yesterday he made me return some books to the library and they were all about..." the Jeep suddenly swerves to the right. There is a screech of tires and Danah is screaming. 

"Sorry. I thought I saw a cat on the road," Mino replies grimly. Taehyun is sure there was no cat, or anything resembling a cat. His eyes were also on the road. They don't have time to say anything else because they have reached the Song residence.

The two high schoolers get out of the car, a little dazed from what seems to be an almost-accident. Before they turn to go inside Mino throws something in Taehyun's direction which he catches on reflex. It's a key on a chain attached to a miniature model of a Porche. Mino's face turns into a smile that's bordering on sinister. Taehyun sucks in his stomach and holds his breath, awaiting instructions from his new master. "You clean my room."

Taehyun lets out the breath he has been holding in obvious relief. It isn't so bad. He can clean the room as long as Mino is not in the room inspecting his every move. However, Mino is not done.

"But, you have to wear the maid's dress hanging behind my door."

"Oppa!" Danah looks appalled.

"What the ... no way!" Taehyun protests.

"And Danah has to take videos of you wearing it so I can know for sure you ARE wearing it," Mino is not daunted.

"You can't..." Danah starts.

"It's for Taehyun to decide. If he doesn't want to do it, he can back out anytime," Mino challenges, looking at Taehyun.

"You said no sexual stuff," Taehyun crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I know. Article 2, clause 5. When you see the dress you will see there is nothing sexual about it," Mino rattles off. "Otherwise the witness can decide if it is so and I will rethink what you have to do."

"You take pleasure in humiliating me," Taehyun accuses to which Mino merely smiles and raises his eyebrows to ask if Taehyun is willing to do it. "Fine!" Taehyun grits his teeth.

 

Taehyun takes off his shirt and puts on the dress, not bothering to take off his pants. He is in Danah's room, refusing to change in Mino's in case he has hidden cameras or something. Danah tells him he is paranoid. Taehyun is sure she is right but insists on changing in another room anyway. The dress is certainly not made to seduce anyone, Taehyun concedes Mino was telling the truth. It reaches below his knees and the stitching is awful. It looks like a Halloween costume that has been left on the shelf way too long. He carefully ties the bonnet in his head, Danah squeals in delight.

"Ohmygosh you look so cute!" she rushes over to Taehyun and pinches his cheeks, obviously forgetting that she had been angry at Mino for making Taehyun put on the awful dress.

"A commemoration picture," Danah clicks the camera on her phone before Taehyun can protest.

"If you show that to anyone else I am not responsible for your mysterious death in your sleep," Taehyun's tone puts on a venomous tone. Danah merely laughs and pockets her phone.

 

He finally finished cleaning the room, including the cobwebs that have started appearing on the corners of the room, with Danah's help of course. They are now lounging on the bed, allowing the auto vacuum cleaner to do its work when there comes a knock on the door. "Come in!" Danah shouts and Mrs. Song's face appears at the door.

"Oh mom, you're home!"

"Yeah, and what are you two doing in your brother's room. I heard the music and had to check," she clucks disapprovingly. "You know how Mino feels about his space."

"He's making us clean his room," Danah pouts and it is very convincing.

"And is that why Taehyun is in a maid's dress?"

Taehyun thinks his face is red enough to be mistaken for a tomato. He wants to hide but figures it will probably only make things worse.

"It's for a school play. We were just practicing," Danah saves him, she is definitely going to fulfill her dream of making a convincing actress, Taehyun wonders adoringly. As soon as the door close again Taehyun scrambles to get out of the maid's costume, preferring to go half-naked instead of being seen by anyone else with the damn thing on, completely forgetting about the paranoia he had before about there being hidden cameras in Mino's room. He is definitely going to make Mino go out of his way as a fake boyfriend. Possibly make him do unnecessary things to make him pay for today.

After her mother leaves Danah turns to Taehyun with a strange expression. "You know, I am quite surprised my brother allowed you to clean his room."

Taehyun merely gives her a questioning look. 

"I mean... like mom said, he never allows people inside his room without his supervision, not even me. He locks it up whenever he leaves the house," Danah giggles. "That's why I helped you out in the first place, to snoop around. But there's nothing incriminating here. Do you think he hid everything?"

"What were you expecting to find?" Taehyun is mildly curious.

"I don't know... he always keeps a notebook with him, and he draws, and I can't find any of those anywhere."

"Yah! Would you like it if your brother tried to read your diary?" Taehyun scolds.

"I don't have any secrets from him," Danah counters, which is probably true. Danah is an open book and does not seem to have the traits most girls her age have regarding crushes and other things. Taehyun seemed to be living vicariously for the both of them. 

"What's that bumping sound I keep hearing?" Taehyun asks suddenly. They both quieted and listened. There is the sound again, and another. "It's coming from under the bed," Danah says what they both were thinking and peers down under it.

It's the automatic vacuum cleaner they had set on the floor, bumping its flat circular body against what looks like a steel trunk. Danah looks excited. She scrambles down from the bed to check what it is. She proceeds to pull it out and it is definitely a trunk, military green in colour and looks quite heavy from the way Danah struggles to pull it out, not at all proportionate to its size because it isn't large.

"Do you know how to pick a lock?" Danah grins at him from below. Taehyun merely shakes his head in amusement. "I know... I just know whatever I am looking for is right here in this trunk," Danah is contemplative as she rubs her chin.

"What if its a dead body chopped up into pieces?" Taehyun muses out loud while Danah glares at him. Her expression changes again when she shifts the trunk.

"Oh wait! Look what we have here!"

Taehyun can no longer suppress the curiosity he feels when he saw the trunk and peers down from the bed to see Danah pulling carefully at something. Taehyun gets down from the bed to see better; its a corner of a paper that had peeked out from inside the trunk. Danah is trying very carefully to pull it out without ripping the paper. After a few seconds of serious concentration, the whole paper is out of the trunk, and it looks like its completely blank, until Danah turns it over.

The two of them cannot hide their giggles when they realise what it is. It's the backside view of a man, a naked man, with a very nice bubble butt. "I knew it. I knew I would find some embarassing stuff," Danah's squealing between her giggles. "I am going to put it in a frame on his desk and surprise him tonight," Danah cheers while Taehyun inspects the trunk closely, awash with new curiosity. He does not understand why Mino is hiding his art under lock and key when he has no qualms displaying some on the door to his room, and on the walls too. He knows they are Mino's artwork, all signed with that loud and large signature of his. Occasionally, the sketches on the door will change, and Taehyun has accustomed himself to standing a few seconds outside the door to inspect the drawing. He guesses, and he knows he is right, when he assumes at this moment, that Mino has explicit stuff inside his trunk, stuff that can't be displayed on walls. He wants to see them.

Rationality and good nature won over curiosity so Taehyun goes home without knowing the contents of the trunk. After dinner, as he settles himself on the bed, a message popped up on the screen. 

**Song Minho: I didn't know you could dance** with a winking emoji

Taehyun furrows his brows in confusion. When has Mino ever seen him dance? He is trying to type out a proper reply, erasing and typing when another comes.

 **Song Minho: I think this can garner a lot of views on youtube** with a short video clip. Taehyun presses play and he gives out a shrill squeak. Its a video of him dancing to EXID- Up and Down with the hideous maid uniform. Danah must have taken it while they were both in Mino's room, putting on their dance playlist featuring all the girl group songs of the summer. He is going to kill Danah.

Taehyun tries to formulate a reply again, but nothing in his repertoire of comebacks is nearly scathing enough to convey the anger and humiliation he feels. He settles for an angry emoji instead.

**Song Minho: What? No witty response? I'm disappointed**

**Nam Taehyun: Your existence is a disappointment** He types and presses send before he can stop himself. He instantly regrets it. He is being childish and not his usual self. What has Song Minho reduced him to? He stares at his phone screen waiting for a reply, and cringes inwardly when he sees his own words staring back at him.

 **Song Minho: And here I thought I was being useful**

**Nam Taehyun: I guess not since Jongsik hasn't asked me back**

**Song Minho: hm... so are you going to call off the operation?**

**Nam Taehyun: after two days? i still have to pay you back for what you made me do today** now there is light banter. Taehyun is finally getting back in the game.

 **Song Minho: okay, whatever you say, your highness**

**Nam Taehyun: i thought I was your slave. don't think you're getting off being my fake bf so easily**

**Song Minho: i wouldn't dream of it** now what's that suppose to mean? Taehyun wonders out loud. Okay, so now he is reduced to talking to himself. He is definitely not back in the game

 **Nam Taehyun: are you picking me up tomorrow?**

**Song Minho: if you want me to**

**Nam Taehyun: you have to**

**Song Minho: okay boyfriend/slave**

**Nam Taehyun: #fake boyfriend**

**Song Minho: ah but you didn't correct the slave part**

**Nam Taehyun: the sacrifices we make... and delete that video**

**Song Minho: oh i think this is quite a piece of art**

**Nam Taehyun: what do YOU know about art?**

**Song Minho: you undermine me**

**Nam Taehyun: drawing naked butts of boys is not art**

**Song Minho: Did you look at places where you were not supposed to?**

**Nam Taehyun: Only because it was peeking out** Taehyun presses send with an emoji with tongue sticking out, obviously believing they are still talking normally. No reply comes for the next two minutes, Taehyun giggles to himself at a fight not-so-fairly won. He does not question himself on why he considers himself to be at war with Mino. People can try to humiliate Taehyun but he will always get back at them, always, with twice the viciousness. Another minute pass, and the glory of the win loses its allure. Taehyun is biting his lower lip now, worry sketches across his forehead. Is he being mean? He cannot afford to lose Mino being on his side, not now, when Jongsik is clearly so riled up about Mino's presence, it's only a matter of time before they get back together. And he knows Mino is talented and quite artistic. What if he hits a sore spot? Shall he call him and apologise?

However, the next message is cruel and completely erases the smile off his face.

 **Song Minho: Never go through my stuff again. When I said clean I meant clean, not stick your nose where it shouldn't**

Taehyun can feel the venom dripping from the message and throws his phone to the foot of the bed. He has no idea why he did that. Maybe he can pretend he didn't see it? He stares at his phone like it had offended him a great deal. He wants to break it. Throw it out the window. Something. However, the phone didn't do anything wrong, it is merely the messenger, and they did say "Don't kill the messenger." 

He wonders why Mino is so mad. It isn't even that embarrassing. Taehyun would know. In some art classes, the students are required to draw a nude model. He cannot understand what made Mino so angry. Obviously he thought Taehyun had snooped around his room, but that was Danah. Of course he got curious at the end, though he never intended to snoop from the very beginning. He realises he can't blame it all on Danah. He has to definitely apologise. He picks up his phone again. There's another message.

 **Song Minho: Danah informed me she was the one snooping. I don't know if I should believe her but I will give you the benefit of doubt. I was the one who gave you the key to my room anyway. No hard feelings.**

Taehyun scoffs at what was supposed to be an apology but there was no 'Sorry' anywhere. "No hard feelings?" he seethes. "Like that's supposed to make me feel better?"

 **Song Minho: also Renaissance says otherwise** Another message comes. Taehyun smiles despite himself. "OK. Let's go with 'No hard feelings'," he sighs.

 **Nam Taehyun: touche. oh Jack, draw me like one of your french girls**

he types a reply. Not mentioning Mino's outburst. Taehyun decides to ignore it like it never happened, although he tells himself he has to be wary of Mino's temper from now on. Another minute passes. Oh how Taehyun loved making people speechless.

 **Song Minho: you're teasing me**

**Nam Taehyun: you make it too easy.** before Mino has the chance to reply, he decides to end the conversation before he makes Mino hate him, which he knows will be quite easy considering his past failures.

 **Nam Taehyun: I'm going to bed. See you same time tomorrow. goodnight Jack.**

**Song Minho: okay Rose**

**Nam Taehyun: Don't die on me**

**Song Minho: as long as you let me in the plank i wont. Goodnight** and a dozing emoji

Taehyun goes to bed with a smile on his face, in spite of what had happened in the middle of the text conversation, at least it ended well. "All's well that ends well," he whispers to himself, hoping Mino will be in a good mood the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Danah comes rushing towards him as soon as she sees him in school, disregarding the entire class. She looks way too excited first thing in the morning. "Ohmygosh you wouldn't believe what happened last night," she comes and gushes to Taehyun, pulling his arm. Her excitement is contagious, Taehyun finds himself extremely curious. Mino's face flashes inside his head, imagining what he will look like when he's mad. How is Danah looking so happy when Mino almost bit his head off the night before. He shakes his head to remove the thoughts. He tells himself he will not think about that again. Danah continues gushing. "My brother came barging into the room in the middle of the night with that naked butt picture and demanded to know why it was on his desk in plain view," she's laughing now, uncontrollably so.

Taehyun can't understand the situation. Mino was angry and Danah is giggling about it. "And...?" he prods, waiting to hear the rest.

"He looked so angry so I told him the truth. That I was snooping around in his room and found it, then he asked me if you had anything to do with it."

"I don't understand why you find your brother's anger so funny," Taehyun can't help comment. 

"I'm getting to it," Danah punches him on the arm, Taehyun rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I told him no, I was the one who found it and put it on his desk. Then his face got so red I thought he was burning up and I got a little scared but then I was sure it was embarrassment you know, and I was teasing him like 'is that your boyfriend?' and he rushed out the room shouting 'This is why I don't allow anyone in my room.' It was so funny," she's laughing again, enjoying her brother's plight. Taehyun feels relatively better. He is not a suspect anymore, but he has to pay the price of seeing something he is not supposed to see. "I mean, I am sure he doesn't have a boyfriend but what if its a crush?"

"Wait! Your brother is gay?"

"I don't know. He is so secretive but maybe..." Danah's wiggling her eyes in a suggestive fashion making Taehyun laugh because it looks out of place on her lovely face. "We," Danah says gesturing between them "... are going to find out who that guy is."

There's no arguing with Danah at that point. Once she makes her mind up, its made up and Taehyun simply goes along for the ride. It makes Taehyun wonder too, the whole day in fact, whether Danah's hypothesis is true and that Mino is putting his crush' profile on paper. He decides he will ask Mino about it because being known as Taehyun's boyfriend is not going to help Mino get his crush at all. Taehyun will never want to jeopardise Mino's chances of romance with his own problems. He wonders why Mino even agreed to be his fake boyfriend if he already has his sights on someone. 

"So..." Danah sidles up to his desk during break with her packed lunch in hand. The students usually have lunch in the classroom, or outside on the fields since there is no cafeteria. Taehyun takes out his own lunchbox. "I have drama practice today," she announces.

"Oh, then I should tell your brother not to come," Taehyun takes his phone out ready to type out a message.

"No, you don't have to," she protests and her voice becomes a whisper. "You can't miss a single day to make you-know-who jealous," she says and glances over to the other side of the classroom where Jongsik is sitting talking with his friends. "I think your plan would work better if I am not tagging along to your 'dates'." she makes air-quotes with her fingers.

"But I always accompany you to drama practice." Since Danah and he do not have other friends in the school, they accompany each other to their extra-curricular activities even though they have different interests; Danah with acting and Taehyun; painting.

"I'll be fine. It's for the school annual day and we will have our drama teacher with us supervising. I only have to focus on my role and I don't have to worry about being left out."

"Are you sure?" Taehyun is not entirely convinced. High school can be pretty vicious on the loners.

"Absolutely. Also, we will be having practice after school every day from now on until the D-day so... I will let you know if it's totally awful okay."

"Okay." Taehyun acquiesces. "I will come running."

"I know you will but I am sure it will be fine."

Taehyun walks out of the school and spots Mino at the gates. He's casually leaning against the cement beam, looking at his phone. He is a vision of nonchalance. Taehyun wishes he can feel the same. After last night, his nerves are on edge.

"Three days in a row?" Jongsik comments in Taehyun's ear when he sees Mino at the gates again.

Taehyun turns and faces Jongsuk squarely and is barely inches away from the face he liked so much. Taehyun wants to scream at him to get his act together and just ask him back already. Instead, he says, "For someone who just dumped me you're awfully interested in my life."

"Me? Just wondering what he sees in you," Jongsik smirks. The comment almost hurt but the prettiness of the smirk catches the blow and reduces it to shreds. He is such a sucker for nice faces. "With perfect abs," his brain tells him.

"Oh, I don't know. What everyone sees I guess, a walking, talking piece of art," Taehyun replies without missing a beat.

Jongsik shakes his head and takes a step back to stare at Taehyun. "I..." he starts but then closes his mouth.

Taehyun's stomach ties itself in knots in anticipation. Is Jongsik finally going to tell him he made a huge mistake? Taehyun raises his eyebrows, asking Jongsik to continue with whatever he was going to say, at that instant he's accosted by his friends, the moment gone. If looks could kill, Jongsik's friends will all have spontaneously combusted on the ground then and there with the ferocity of the glare Taehyun's throwing their way.

However, they all look healthy and not anything close to dying so Taehyun shrugs it off, puts on a smile and approaches Mino who is no longer playing with his phone but looking at Taehyun curiously.

"Does that mean what I think it is?" Mino gestures towards Jongsik's direction. Taehyun guesses he saw the exchange between him and Jongsuk, asking if they are back together.

"If you mean to say his friends are pieces of trash then yes, exactly," Taehyun sulks.

Mino takes a deep breath and then exhales. "Well, I guess that means we just need more ammunition," he says and comes closer to Taehyun, much like that first time in Mino's room. He gingerly takes a lock of hair from the side of Taehyun's face and neatly places it behind Taehyun's ear, careful not to touch Taehyun's skin. Mino has always stayed clear of touching him. Taehyun wonders why for a brief moment but shakes it off. He is sure the answer will hurt him. Mino then leans in as if he's going to whisper something in his ear. Taehyun's whole body tenses, again, exactly like the last time. Mino is too close, much too close and he can smell that citrusy 'rugged' cologne, Taehyun has decided to go with rugged, and a hint of something natural that seems to emanate from Mino's body. "Now laugh as if I am telling you something funny," Mino whispers into his ears.

It takes a few seconds before Taehyun properly registers what Mino's saying, too focussed on the warm breath. And when the words did finally register, he lets out a giggle, a really nervous giggle and he can see the corners of Mino's mouth twist upwards for a smile. Then he shoves Mino lightly on the chest, not hard enough to push him away but just enough to create a foot of space between Mino's mouth and his ear. "Stop," he giggles out loud. Okay, he is getting good at this acting business. Maybe he should audition for that school play.

"He's watching," Mino says between closed teeth like a professional ventriloquist 

Taehyun lifts his hand to rest where he had shoved Mino, right above his heart. Mino's heart seems to be beating really fast, for some reason. Taehyun figures it is the thrill of acting. He casts his head downwards to act the part of a coy teenager and is left aghast at what he sees: his right leg is bent backward at the knee, his toe is tapping the ground nervously. He is the true image of all the smitten girls he has seen in movies. He's appalled. He has no idea why his leg is doing that on its own accord. He wonders if that has ever happened with Jongsik and if other people have seen him like that. He quickly straightens his legs and takes his hand away from Mino's chest. "Let's go." His words come out gruff.

Mino must have sensed the change in Taehyun because he asks "What's wrong?" as soon as they are a few steps away from the school gates.

"Nothing," Taehyun snaps. Mino looks like he's just been slapped on the face. Taehyun immediately regrets his words and apologises. "Really, its nothing," he says in a quieter tone. "It's not your fault," he says without thinking but something feels off. It seems like it's Mino's fault somehow. However, he cannot afford to invite Mino's wrath and he feels better apologising.

"Okay," Mino says, not looking convinced at all but he smiles anyway. "Just so you know, your ex and company are behind us, so... you should let me know if you're sticking to the plan."

Taehyun almost turns his head around to see what Mino's talking about but quickly rights himself. For a while, he has forgotten about the existence of Jongsik. "Yes, right," he hides his fluster behind a cough and walks closer to Mino, their shoulders touching with every step they take, no thanks to Mino.

Jongsik does not bother the two of them on the way home, however, Taehyun can feel his gaze at the back of his neck and it makes his hair prickle with unspeakable delight. It's quiet for a while until Taehyun realises they should be talking at least to give Jongsik something to think about. He wonders why Mino's so quiet, then realises maybe Mino is still angry at him. He wants to make things right.

"So..." he starts gingerly. Mino turns to look his way. "Uh, I wanted to talk to you about that picture," he says the first thing that's on his mind, and the picture has been haunting his thoughts the whole day.

"Oh don't worry about it. I wouldn't show it to anyone. Like Article 2. Clause 2 said the slave should not be required to do something which can lead to public humiliation," Mino is almost grinning, almost.

Taehyun realises Mino is quoting their fake-dating agreement, word for word. "Thanks but... I meant the other pic, the faux-renaissance drawing you did," he breaches the subject gingerly.

Mino visibly tensed at the mention of said picture. Taehyun wonders if he should drop the subject matter, but if he doesn't say it now he will never forgive himself.

"I"m sorry," Taehyun raises his hands in front of his chest to prove he was serious. "We shouldn't have been snooping. But Danah had convinced me this morning that it might be a picture of a crush or something."

"What?"

"It's not?"

Mino's silence is an answer in itself.

"If it is a crush, I wanted to tell you that you don't have to continue to do this for me, you know? if it will in any way cause your crush to have misunderstandings."

"You don't have any idea about the guy in the picture, do you?" Mino asks.

"No. Should I? Is he a celebrity?"

"Not at all," Mino smiles. His shoulders are less tense now, Taehyun is glad to see. "And I don't think it will foil my plans to be with him."

"I knew it! So it is a crush."

The blush on Mino's face is very telling.

"So you mean to say you fake-dating me won't cause problems?" Taehyun wants to make sure. "Because I wouldn't want to put you in that spot."

"Nah. I think this might even make it better."

A thought crosses Taehyun's mind and he claps his hands together in excitement. "Oh, I get it. Yes, this can work both ways. Maybe your crush should see us together. Then he would know you're quite a catch, and that he would lose you if he didn't act fast. After that, we can fake breakup and you can ask him out. This is perfect!"

"Are you saying that to get out of your slave agreement?" Mino narrows his eyes at Taehyun in suspicion.

Taehyun is quick to deny. That has not even crossed his mind. "Wasn't that what you were thinking? When you said our fake relationship may work in your favour?" he is a little confused.

Mino gives him a long look, literally stopping on the sidewalk, making Taehyun squirm a little with discomfort. "Yeah," he says finally with a smile. "Yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Great, so the slave contract is void?" Taehyun can't help himself.

"Yah!" Mino lets out a growl but it is without malice. Taehyun suddenly has a great spurt of confidence, maybe from the softness of Mino's eyes. He can't pinpoint it but something is different.

He darts out his tongue to tease and then runs forward screaming "I am going to tear up our contract and write a new one," with Mino close at his heels.

"Yah! Brat! I am not losing a slave that easily," Mino shouts behind him.

Taehyun skids to a halt, suddenly realising where they are. They have already reached the main gate to their apartment complex. He takes no notice of Mino reaching his side and looks behind him. Jongsik and his friends are nowhere to be seen. Of course they wouldn't because Jongsik's English class is located quite close to the school, so he and Mino must have been walking without being followed this entire time. He has forgotten all about Jongsik, for the second time that day.

"What's wrong?" Mino asks beside him. "Did you drop something?"

"Jongsik," Taehyun mumbles.

"Oh, your ex?" Mino says the words like there's an awful taste in his mouth. "Are you afraid he may have overheard? He entered this really fancy building ages ago," Mino supplies.

"Of course," Taehyun smiles, glad. 

"Honey!" A woman's voice calls which Taehyun recognises to be his mom's and whips his head around. Sure enough, there's his mother driving into the entrance of the gate. "You're back early? And is this the boyfriend I keep hearing about?" she calls from inside the car. Taehyun winces inwardly. 

"Yes, Mother. Nice to meet you, I'm Song Minho," Mino bows respectfully towards the open car window, causing Taehyun to open his eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" he speaks through clenched teeth.

"Article 4?" Mino's eyebrow shoots up, giving Taehyun chills. The annoyingly confident smirk is in place now on Mino's mischievous face, Taehyun has no idea what the older guy is planning, he is sure it's nothing good.

"What are you two whispering about? Taehyun, invite your boyfriend for snacks. I went grocery shopping on the way home," his mother cheerily calls out before closing the window again and drives off before Taehyun can protest.

When Taehyun and Mino reach the apartment his mom is already inside. "Mom, I'm going to show Mino my room okay," Taehyun shouts to his mother in the kitchen and ushers Mino forward.

"See? No ' _hyung_ '," Mino mutters but he's smiling.

Taehyun ignores it and they enter his room. Right now he does not have time to dwell on why he finds it so difficult to call Mino, hyung. He locks the door behind him, then turns around to see Mino inspecting his room. 

"Your room is very... minimal," is his judgment.

"Okay, first, sit down. We need to come up with a story to tell my mom," Taehyun is wringing his hand with nervousness.

Mino seems the exact opposite of him, calm with a playful smile. He sits down on Taehyun's chair. "Does your mother think I am your ex-boyfriend whatsisname?" Taehyun is sure Mino is planning something, but he has no idea what.

Taehyun slumps down on the bed. He hates lying to his mother, he hates making her sad even more. He does not want her to know Jongsik had broken up with him when Taehyun had been gushing about him for weeks. And she certainly does not need to know that he had employed the services of Danah's brother to pretend to be in love with him. She will definitely disapprove of that. "Yes," he groans out loud.

"So I have to act like I am your classmate?" Mino enquires.

Taehyun has to think about that. He can't remember a time when he told his mom that Jongsik is his classmate. The only thing he ever told his mom was how good looking he is, how they usually walk home together, how he is good at basketball or that they are going out on dates. "I don't think you have to. I haven't told her specifics. So you can be yourself, except we have been dating for 3 months now."

"Okay," comes Mino's simple reply. Taehyun thinks he is being too easygoing about this.

"We should... I don't know... probably practice being comfortable around each other too, like maybe holding hands," Taehyun winces outwardly when he says it, afraid Mino is going to give him hell for that. The only reason he suggested that is because Jongsik and he always walk home with linked hands, and he told his mother about that. It seems important to him somehow.

"Okay," Mino simply replies, seemingly unperturbed with the need to show public display of affection. Taehyun can't believe it is the Song Minho he knew who is sitting in front of him, the Song Minho who minutes ago tried very hard to not let their shoulders touch each other while walking is agreeing to hold his hands for the sake of his mother. "Anything else I should know?"

That gives Taehyun the courage to go on. "We should probably know more about each other," he says and tells Mino all the things that he and Jongsik used to do together, in case his mother ask some questions. "I know now that you're going to college studying mechanical engineering, you work part-time at a garage, and you like to draw."

"Well, that's pretty much my whole life. And I know you like to paint and that you plan on going to Seoul School of Arts, your birthday is on May 10th for which I gave you a stuffed cat..."

"Wait, Danah gave me that."

"We'll pretend its from me. She may ask since it was just a few months ago. You hate maths and you flip your hair when you're annoyed. Am I right so far?"

Taehyun is surprised. He has no idea when Mino's birthday is or what he does when he is annoyed. He doesn't even know what Mino hates, well, apart from Taehyun that is. He briefly wonders what went wrong all those years they knew each other but he quickly shoves the thought at the back of his head. "Yes," he manages to speak.

"Well then, shall we go lie our heads off to your mother?" Mino slaps his thighs and stands up. Taehyun merely follows. Mino has a way of leading which is quite refreshing to Taehyun. With Jongsik it always seems like Taehyun has to do all the work.

Taehyun's mom has pressed juice in glasses with vegetable pancakes and other finger fritters on the table. Taehyun's mom starts with the questions as soon as they sit down, asking Minho about his day, completely ignoring her own son. Mino answers with what looks like a genuine smile on his face, telling her about college and his part-time job at the garage. Taehyun's mom looks at him like a long-lost son.

"Wow! You're even working for your own expenses. That is so commendable," she looks at her son pointedly as she says that. Taehyun pretends he cannot hear.

"I just like building things, creating stuff out of something, so it doesn't really seem like work. And repairing comes with creating," Mino is being modest.

"I have to wonder what you see in my son? Taehyun can be quite difficult, right?" Taehyun's mom blurts out. 

"Mom," Taehyun whines.

"Yeah," Mino laughs. Taehyun whips his head around ready to sock Mino in the face for agreeing with his mom. Difficult? Him? He is the most angelic person he knows, and he is not being biased at all. Taehyun braces himself for whatever evil Mino is planning to start. "But then he smiles that smile of his, everything is fine again." Mino continues as if Taehyun has not been glaring at him.

His mom laughs at the admission. "Ah, you aren't immune to that smile either?" she seems quite happy about it. Taehyun has no idea what they are talking about.

"I'm right here, guys," he protests.

"I can see it runs in the family," Mino comments, looking at his mother. His mother has the audacity to giggle at that too. What is happening?

"But truthfully," his mom's tone puts on a more serious note. "I get notes from his teachers every time he changes his hair colour, and the piercings too. And Taehyun here does not care at all."

"Well, Taehyun-ie is a free spirit," Mino says and lifts his left hand to rest on Taehyun's right hand that he has placed on the table between them. Taehyun stiffens, surprised at the sudden contact. He stares at the place they are touching like it is the strangest thing he has ever seen in his life. Also, did Mino just call him by a familiar name? "And that's what I like about him. He is an artist. I am sure you have raised him to push boundaries and make roads for himself."

Taehyun can see surprise etch on his mother's face. Her plan to make Taehyun toe the line fails completely and it gives him a sense of satisfaction. He unwinds his nerves and moves his hand. Mino is about to take his hand away but Taehyun catches him and intertwines their hands. They seem to fit perfectly. Mino's palms are a little rough, probably from his mechanical work. Taehyun finds he likes that. He looks at the contrast of their colour, so different yet it portrays a complete picture. Is something as simple as hand-holding suppose to make a person think all these things? He squeezes Mino's hand a little, a silent thank you for being nice and saving him. His mother never really flat out tells him that he is forbidden to do certain things, although he knows she's mildly disapproving of his choices.

"Well, that is true. I don't even know where he gets his talents from," his mother has a proud air about her now. But wait, did Mino just say he likes Taehyun?

"Don't sell yourself short. I am sure Taehyun got all his good qualities from you," Mino is saying, and all Taehyun can think of is how good of an actor Mino is. Maybe he should be an actor instead of Danah. Or maybe acting runs in the Song family.

"You're too kind," the smile on his mom's face is increasingly growing wider. Is Mino seriously flirting with his mom? "It can be difficult, you know... with his dad gone ..."

"Mom!" Taehyun's voice halts his mom in mid-speech. Their laced hands fling apart with Taehyun's outburst. He cannot believe his mother is about to spill the family's business to someone she just met, and that too to Taehyun's fake boyfriend.

His mother seems to understand Taehyun's warning. "I'm sorry. What was I thinking? You are too easy to talk to, Minho, such a nice boy," she apologises in Mino's direction.

"No need to apologise."

"I hope my son doesn't drive you away," she adds.

"Oh, I plan to be in Taehyun's life for a long long time, as long as he will have me," Mino smiles and continues to compliment the food in the same vein as if he didn't just say something about a future that is quite uncertain. The food was made by Taehyun because Taehyun's mom doesn't know how to cook. But Mino does not know that and he makes it seem like it is all because of her that he ate so well.

Taehyun is a little angry. How can Mino promise his mother something like that when they both know this is not going to last. Their contract has an expiry date. Now he is going to break his poor mother's heart. How dare Mino makes himself so likable. Taehyun's mother has a weak heart, of the emotional kind. She has never really been the same after her husband left, prone to anxiety attacks and depression. Taehyun treats her like she's made of glass, never making her worry more than necessary. She hopes she will take the fake-breakup well.

"Thank you for the snacks," Mino is saying, scraping his chair back to stand up. Taehyun realises Mino is ready to leave, he belatedly remembers the part-time job Mino has.

"Ah, yes. Mom, Mino has to go," Taehyun stands up next to Mino.

"Right. Well, come by anytime you want dear," she says and waves them away. Taehyun walks out to the corridor with Mino.

"What the hell was that?" he whispers as soon as the door close behind them. Mino looks like he has no idea what Taehyun is talking about. "Why did you tell my mom you plan to be with me as if you don't know we are under a contract which will be dissolved any moment now. What were you thinking?" 

Mino looks confused for a moment and then anger flashes across his features. "Well, we wouldn't have been in this mess if you hadn't put Article 4 in the damn contract."

"Saying you're my boyfriend was one thing, but pretending there was going to be a future was completely out of the line. You made my mother like you and now she is going to be devastated when we "Fake" break up," Taehyun angrily makes air quotes with his hands. "How dare you give her hope?"

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice for once. I will never do that again. I even missed an hour of work today because of stupid tea-time with your mother," Mino grits out. Taehyun visibly recoils, offended. 

"Hey, nobody asked you to come okay. You could have declined."

"Yeah, I will from now on. You can tell your mother you literally drove me away. She'll believe you. Now move, I have to go to work," Mino shoves Taehyun away and stomps down the stairs. Taehyun can hear every angry footstep hitting the ground.

Taehyun goes back inside and slams the front door harder than necessary. His mother sends a questioning gaze his way but he ignores it and goes straight to his room, careful not to slam the door again in case his mother will worry more than necessary. His fists are clenched at his sides. He takes deep breaths to calm himself before he deems himself ready to face the world again. He changes out of his school uniform and puts on his favorite shirt, a black one with open sides much like the one Mino was wearing the day before. The shirt is old and has holes in them, but he never has the heart to throw it away. Wearing it always makes him feel nice. He puts on his favourite set of silver bangles and smiles to himself as they make jingling sounds when they came in contact with each other. His favourite pair of shredded jeans are next, shredded and not artistically distressed. He feels better now. He settles down on his bed, contemplating whether he should cancel the contract or not. He is sure Mino will agree to that in a heartbeat.

However, after a few moments of silent pondering, he decides it is in his best interest not to terminate the contract. He also understands Mino's argument. Taehyun really has no one to blame but himself. Of course, Mino may have crossed the line talking about the future, maybe he was too caught up in his role as Jongsik that he had assumed things. Also, he was the one who put Article 4 in the contract, Mino was only being respectful of it. He even studied the stupid contract word for word.

He wants to ask Danah for advise, but realises their situation will put her in a tight spot. She will not be objective about this at all, with her brother on one hand and best friend on the other. His heart is telling him to apologise so that the fake relationship can continue as planned. His ego is telling him not to. His brain is stubbornly silent on the matter. He decides to go with an apology.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket when it beeps to signify a new message. As if there is some telepathy working between the two of them, the message is from Mino.

**Song Minho: Your ex is here**  
**Song Minho: At the garage for car repairs with his father I think**

**Song Minho: What's the plan?**

Taehyun has some quick thinking to do because there's no time. Mino is obviously asking him because of what happened a few moments back, he may have had similar feelings about the contract. He types the first thing that comes to his mind.

**Nam Taehyun: I'm coming... pretending to pick you up. I guess we are together now**

**Nam Taehyun: If that's alright with you?**

**Nam Taehyun: And I'm sorry about today**

Taehyun nervously waits for a reply. He doesn't have to wait for long. 

**Song Minho: Ok here's the address. And all is forgiven. Your mother is really nice.**

Taehyun walks out of his room just as his younger brother came home from his own school which is located further away. He says quick byes telling his family he will not be out long and rushes out of the apartment, but not before telling his brother to complete his homework because he will check it later. He hails a cab to take him to Mino's place of work. 

The garage is grimier than he expects, although it is huge. There's black oil and grease scattered around the main entrance. There are loud clanking of noises as well as scraping sounds near the back. The front has a few cars in different stages of disrepair- a completely run down Toyota, a fairly new Hyundai, and a Mercedes Benz. No one greets him at the entrance so he moves further inwards towards the sounds. 

He must be at the right place, because there's Mino, with light blue overalls. The top of the overall is tied around his waist and he's wearing a white tank top that has been splattered with black grease. Even his tanned arms have the same dirt on them. He has on a mask to protect his eyes since he is working with something that gave off a lot of sparks. Taehyun has no idea what it is. He also has no idea how he is able to recognise Mino with the mask on. His black mohawk has flattened on his head, his arms are rippled with muscles straining from whatever he is working on. Taehyun has to stop and stare. Song Minho looks absolutely gorgeous. 

Taehyun stands rooted to his spot, a part of him wants to just stand and continue staring, another part is afraid of the golden sparks emitting from Mino's machine. Taehyun wonders if Mino will have been better off wearing the jacket of the jumpsuit for protection, but he doesn't want to be rid of the delectable sight. He figures the mechanic will know better than to put himself in harm's way on purpose. 

The sparks stop. Mino takes off his eyemask to inspect his work. He must have sensed Taehyun's presence then because he turns around and his eyes land directly on Taehyun. Taehyun gulps. He hopes he can hide the attraction he feels at the moment. "Focus on the fact that he is a total ass" he reminds himself and walks over to the guy. 

"Hi," he says and gives an awkward wave. 

Before Mino can reply someone calls for him from further back. Mino gestures for Taehyun to follow. They go inside what seems to be an office. A man is sitting there, about to be in his fifties, on a chair with the desk. Taehyun assumes he's Mino's boss. Then he notices two other people sitting on the chairs meant for clients. A man with a dark blue suit and Jongsik, who seems surprised to see Taehyun there. 

"Did you check out the car?" the man behind the desk asked 

"Yes. Just a fender bender, sir," Mino replies. 

"I know that. We were discussing price. The bumper needs to be fixed. Can you do it alone since Hyuk called in sick?" the boss asks. 

"Sure," is Mino's simple reply. 

"Okay. Get to it then. And who's that?" the boss seems to notice Taehyun finally. 

"My... um... this is Taehyun," Mino introduces. Taehyun gives a small bow. 

"Ah, _the_ Taehyun," the boss has a smile on his pudgy face, but it's warm. "I hope you're not here to distract." 

"Not at all," Taehyun raises his hands to deny the allegation. Mino and Jongsik both have perplexed expressions on their faces. Taehyun is no better. He has no idea how the boss knows him. Did Mino tell the boss he will be coming? 

Mino goes out of the room without a further word with Taehyun in tow. Jongsik follows with the man in the suit. As soon as they left the office Taehyun can hear the man scolding Jongsik behind them. "They said it won't take more than a few hours so you stay here and wait. I have to get back to the office. And don't you dare try to take out my car for a joy-ride again. You call me the minute it's done, you hear me?" 

Taehyun hears Jongsik mumble a "Yes, father." Then the man leaves the three of them alone. With the man gone Jongsik seems to come back to his usual self. "Didn't know you were a repair guy. I could guess you take your clients' cars for a spin to show off, eh?" Jongsik taunts Mino who is busy trying to get the scraped bumper off the Mercedes Taehyun had seen on the way in. Mino simply chuckles, obviously not finding the need to humour Jongsik's taunt with a reply. 

When it is clear Mino is ignoring him, Jongsik turns his attention to Taehyun. "And what are you doing here? And what the hell are you wearing?" 

"I came to pick him up coz we had a date. And if it weren't for your little accident we would have been on our way," Taehyun replies with a smile. 

Jongsik flushes at the words. It must have dawned on him that Taehyun overheard the lecture his father had given him. 

"So you're dating now?" 

"Maybe," Taehyun's tone is flippant. "What's it to you?" 

Mino is calmly going on with his work, Taehyun realises they can possibly be there a while so he looks for a place to sit. There seem to be none. He tries the front door of the Hyundai which opens, giving him access to the front seat. He seats himself sideways with his legs still planted on the ground. 

"You're dating a car mechanic," Jongsik leers openly as if being a car mechanic is beneath his social status. Taehyun's nose flares up. 

"Hey! I will have you know Mino is studying..." 

"Oh, will you please shut it, you two," Mino's voice cuts him off when he is just about to lay it on thick to Jongsik defending Mino. "If you're going to quarrel like children take it outside." He gives a threatening glare to Taehyun, telling him he doesn't need to be vindicated. Taehyun clams his mouth shut, albeit grudgingly. 

They are all quiet for a while, with only the sound of Mino working ricocheting in the space. Taehyun has the same feeling of intense pleasure watching Mino work. He can't take his eyes off the guy which leads to there being several instances of eye contact between the two of them. Taehyun is sure he feels a little flushed. He checks his forehead with his palm for temperature, wanting badly for the flush to mean he is going to be sick rather than admit he feels something for Mino. 

"Why are you wearing those stupid bangles again?" Jongsik's voice penetrates his thoughts. Taehyun turns his head. Oh. You're still here. Jongsik is resting his back against the body of the Hyundai, next to Taehyun's open door. 

"I like them," Taehyun holds his arm out and let his bangles jingle a bit. He thinks he can hear Mino snort, but when he looks, Mino seemed to be concentrated on his work. 

"You should wear the cuff I gave you. I have much better taste," Jongsik comments. 

Taehyun brims with delight. Jongsik really is not over him. He smiles to himself. This time, he accepts the warm flush of his body like a favourite pillow- with open arms. "Did you skip your English class today?" Taehyun asks, changing the subject. 

"Yeah. I already know everything anyway. Me and the guys decided to be adventurous and that happened," Jongsik gestures to the car Mino is busy trying to fix. 

"Didn't know you had a wild side," Taehyun smiles, his flirty smile. 

"Does that excite you?" Jongsik is also smirking. 

There's a loud clang, interrupting their conversation. They both turn to the direction of the noise to see the bumper had fallen off the car now. 

"Hey! Watch it. That's an E-class Merc!" Jongsik snarls. 

"If it mattered that much to you why did you bump it," comes Mino's reply. The first words he has directly spoken to Jongsik. He leaves the area and comes back in moments with a new bumper. It is obvious the old bumper will no longer have use so there was no need for Jongsik's outburst. 

"I don't know if he can be trusted with an expensive car like that," Jongsik mumbles to himself. 

"I've dealt with better," Mino comments dryly, not even bothering to look in their direction. 

"Maybe my presence here is a distraction," Jongsik says louder this time. "I am afraid you seeing your boyfriend chatting with an ex would cause you to take it out on my car," he jeers and walks towards the back in the direction of the Boss' office. 

"Your father's car," Taehyun and Mino say out loud at the same time, making them turn towards each other in surprise and amusement. 

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Mino asks him, considering Taehyun's face with a serious expression. 

"Like what?" Taehyun replies but he knows what Mino means. He also knows Mino knows that he knows because the guy only quirks up his eyebrow as a reply. "He's a guy. You know how they are. It's difficult for him to get his feelings out in a proper way," Taehyun explains. 

"We are all guys here," Mino says, getting back to his work. 

"Exactly. So you know its easier to be sarcastic than being honest with your feelings. It's his way of saying he still likes me. He wants me to wear the ugly leather cuff he got for me when he could have asked for it back. See?" Taehyun defends Jongsik. 

"I don't think..." Mino starts but did not continue. 

"Oh come on! You know its true. I'm not saying its admirable, but it is what it is. We just grow up slower than other sexes is all. We are still those boys in the playground who terrorise the kids they like because we can't come to terms with our feelings, also not knowing how to express them." 

Mino seems to think for a while, or maybe he isn't really listening, Taehyun isn't sure. He doesn't blame him though. He has tried enough times to defend Jongsik in the same manner to Danah but they always fall on deaf ears. Danah simply believes Jongsik should be taught better, that he should learn to understand when he comes across as mean. However, Taehyun knows he is also guilty of being inappropriately snarky when he is supposed to be nice. He has been working on it too. 

"I guess that knowledge makes you more evolved than the entire male population, huh?" Mino says. It is supposed to be a taunt, however, something tells Taehyun that there is a harmless teasing tone to it. 

"Obviously," he shrugs with a smile. 

"You're more humble than I thought," Mino smiles too. 

"Hey! I resent that," Taehyun raises his voice in mock anger. "I will not allow you to tarnish my reputation by calling me humble." 

Mino chuckles and goes back to his work. A few minutes pass and he is done. Taehyun waits out front while Mino goes to the back to let his boss know. The three guys all come to inspect the work. * 

Mino is ready to leave after he changed in the back. Taehyun waits for him at the entrance and sees how Mino has changed back to being Danah's obnoxious brother. Jongsik is on the phone, possibly with his father, however, Taehyun goes to hug Mino for his benefit. 

Mino's chest is wide and strong, all lean muscles and he has the smell Taehyun had familiarised himself with. He gives a quick squeeze. When he realises Mino is not hugging he lets him go, letting his arms fall awkwardly at his sides.

"That was your big plan?" Mino lips quiver as if he is holding back laughter. They walk away from the garage, with Taehyun glancing back to check if Jongsik is looking their way. He is. 

"I don't want him to think I am completely unavailable," Taehyun retorts 

"So impolite. I wonder what your ex will think when you were blatantly flirting with him while your current boyfriend was right there," Mino rattles, his words were teasing. 

" _Fake_ boyfriend," Taehyun reiterates. 

"Well, he doesn't know that does he?" 

Mino is right, Taehyun thinks. He can only hope Jongsik don't think he is flaky. He has forgotten for a moment he is supposed to be in a relationship, even if it is only for show. Taehyun certainly didn't show it today, except for the last bit. 

Mino must have been exhausted because he does not give Taehyun any tasks to do that evening. It's late, almost dinner time so they separate and go on their ways. Taehyun feels he does not need to remind Mino that he is supposed to be slaving for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: I have no idea how they repair vehicle bumpers or how much time it takes. I am too lazy to research.
> 
> P.S. My Namsong ship has not sunk. Hug Me was CLEARLY written for Mino I will fight whoever disagrees with me on this >:


	5. Chapter 5

The next school day Mino is there at the front gate as usual, while Taehyun is without Danah because her after-school drama practice is still taking place regularly. Taehyun hadn't spoken to Mino over the weekend, Mino hadn't tried either. Taehyun figures the guy probably couldn't come up with a demeaning job for his slave to do.

"Ready?" Mino holds out his hand for Taehyun to take, he has his usual charming face on, the one Taehyun knows he usually reserved for Danah. Taehyun is suddenly nervous, his hands feel clammy so he has to wipe them against his school uniform. He can see Jongsik from the corner of his eyes. He takes the proffered hand.

The same feeling of closeness washes over Taehyun when Mino clasps over his hand. He forgets about his nervousness. He revels in the sensation, liking the fact that Mino is not against holding his hand in public, he even offered his hand first. He briefly remembers Jongsik shaking him off when they had come across people he knew from outside the school. He shakes the thought away. It's probably just his imagination. Jongsik always holds his hand when they are together.

Jongsik enters the building to his English classes, they no longer have to make a show. Taehyun looks to his side at Mino who has his eyes trained on the road ahead, seemingly oblivious that Jongsik is no longer in sight. He decides not to let the guy know and continues engaging him in conversation instead, from Mino's favorite cars to the drawings on his wall.

Mino is talking about the time he entered a drawing competition when he was still in the same school with a twinkle in his eyes when someone comes bustling towards them from the front. They were too busy talking they hadn't noticed the guy until he is directly in front of them.

"Hey! Dude! You didn't hear me calling you?" the guy says. Taehyun remembers him as someone who always hung out with Mino, a senior at their school who had graduated with Mino.

"Oh, Jihoon..."

"Wait!" the guy, Jihoon, glances at their linked hands. "Don't tell me you finally got the guts to ask the guy ou..." he asks Mino with eyes wide and a shit-eating grin.

The next thing Taehyun knows, Mino shakes off his hand like it's scalding him. He looks up to see Mino dragging his friend away, putting him in a headlock. Jihoon is waving a hand in the direction of Taehyun, seemingly to say 'Hello' but he can't speak with Mino's arm around his head. "Be right back," Mino had said. Taehyun is stunned.

Something in Taehyun's insides churn, like he wants to throw up. Mino really is embarrassed to be seen with him. Taehyun had thought it was mighty cool of Mino to be so nonchalant about the whole thing. Now he remembers the one clause Mino had insisted they put in their contract, that Mino didn't want his friends to misunderstand. He guesses Mino had dragged Jihoon away to tell him about the fake relationship. Mino really doesn't want to be associated as Taehyun's boyfriend. He feels the beginning of tears prickling his eyes. What the hell! Taehyun never cries. He looks up to blink the prickling wetness away. Mino and his friend are a few feet away. A taxi comes by and without thinking, Taehyun hails it and gets inside. Without looking back, he directs the driver to go to his house, even though it is only a few blocks away. He just has to get away as fast as possible.

He goes straight to his room to change, glad that his mother has not yet reached home. He puts on his feel-good clothes, they don't help. Not even his bangles help. He decides to put on the leather cuff Jongsik had given him instead. Its huge and ugly, definitely not Taehyun's taste. He smiles a little when he remembers Jongsik saying he had better taste than him. If it isn't for the person who gifted him the cuff, Taehyun will not be caught dead wearing the damn thing. He directs his thoughts to that instead.

Taehyun settles on his bed with his laptop, surfing aimlessly, checking college applications and requirements. Danah and he have decided they will apply to the same colleges so that they will not be separated. He can't wait to get to college. He re-checks his portfolios and credits, like the meticulous person that he is. College admissions will not start until the next year. Taehyun likes to be prepared. Organising things also help him calm down.

A text arrives. It's from Mino.

**Song Minho: Where are you?**

Taehyun changes Mino's name in his phone to "Jerkface" in anger. He doesn't reply.

**Jerkface: At least you're reading my messages**

**Jerkface: Why did you leave without saying anything**

**Jerkface: Did I do something wrong?**

Another message comes.

**Song Danah: Hey where are you?**

**Nam Taehyun: Home. Why?**

**Song Danah: My brother literally barged inside my drama class looking for you ******

********

**Nam Taehyun: Oh**

********

**Song Danah: Did something happe? Was he being an ass again? ******

************ ** **

**Nam Taehyun: Its nothing. Tell him I am sick or something**

************ ** **

**Song Danah: Ok. But you have to tell me what happened, I am coming over after practice**

************ ** **

**Nam Taehyun: No. Don't. I'm just tired. I will see you tomorrow**

************ ** **

**Song Danah: Fine. But please don't disappear like that again. Mino looked distraught. And I have to know what happened so I can clobber him**

************ ** **

**Nam Taehyun: Haha don't worry. You know I tell you everything.**

************ ** **

Danah still does not seem convinced but she lets it go. She has to get back to practice anyway.

************ ** **

His mood did not improve over dinner even though he refuses to dwell on it. After dinner, he goes back to his room to see he has received messages from Jongsik as well. This is the first time Jongsik is messaging him after they broke up.

************ ** **

**Jung Jongsik: Hi**

************ ** **

**Jung Jongsik: I need you to return the books I lent you**

************ ** **

**Jung Jongsik: You there?**

************ ** **

Taehyun giggles. Jongsik is trying to find excuses to talk to him.

************ ** **

**Nam Taehyun: I thought you "Gave" them to me**

************ ** **

**Jung Jongsik: Nope. I definitely said "Lend"**

************ ** **

**Nam Taehyun: Are you sure?**

************ ** **

There is no reply for a while. Taehyun can't leave it at that. He needs to keep talking and keep making Jongsik talk.

************ ** **

**Nam Taehyun: Why do you need them back anyway? You don't read novels**

************ ** **

**Jung Jongsik: I thought I could start**

************ ** **

**Nam Taehyun: I have a good book I can recommend you if you want to start, for a beginner**

************ ** **

**Jung Jongsik: REALLY**

************ ** **

**Nam Taehyun: Yeah. I can "lend" it to you**

************ ** **

**Jung Jongsik: Great. Thaks. Bring it tomorrow.**

************ ** **

**Nam Taehyun: ok**

************ ** **

**Jung Jongsik: Um, Taehyun, ur not mad at me are u?**

************ ** **

**Jung Jongsik: With the way things ended**

************ ** **

**Nam Taehyun: Why should I be mad. Relationships end everyday. You can't force yourself to feel what you don't feel**

************ ** **

**Jung Jongsik: I never had to foce myself to like you**

************ ** **

**Nam Taehyun: I know I'm irresistible ******

**************** ** ** ** **

**Jung Jongsik: Yes you are. Friends?**

**************** ** ** ** **

**Nam Taehyun: I told you. I don't need more friends ******

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Nam Taehyun: Besides, its difficult to be friends with people you have feelings for**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jung Jongsik: you mean you...**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jung Jongsik: Do I dare ask?**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Nam Taehyun: Had***

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jung Jongsik: Uh huh / wink emoji/**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jung Jongsik: Is he better than me?**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Nam Taehyun: He's available**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jung Jongsik: So... no?**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Nam Taehyun: He has a job, goes to college, great body and flawless face. What do you think?**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jung Jongsik: So, no.**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Nam Taehyun: think whatever you like**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jung Jongsik: he looks like a tool. I guess he's good enough for a rebound**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Nam Taehyun: Don't be jealous, you broke up with me.**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jung Jongsik: If you guys ever**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jung Jongsik: forget it**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jung Jongsik: I have to study. See you tomorrow**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Nam Taehyun: K. Goodnight**.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Taehyun decides to leave it at that, and not ask Jongsik what he means when he tried to say "If you guys" and stopped. He is surprised to see there is little snark in Jongsik's messages like before. He decides it is only a matter of time, he is sure of it. He will not be needing more help from Mino. He feels better about that. As much as he is angry at Mino for being embarassed about being seen with Taehyun, Taehyun doesn't blame him. It is probably a reflex action. He can't blame Mino for not wanting his friends to misunderstand. Now, there will not be any need for misunderstandings anymore.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Taehyun tells Mino he doesn't need to be picked up the next day, or any day after that. The art club is supposed to help the drama club with preparations for the stage with props and background painting etc. The school is buzzing with a celebratory mood, everyone have their work cut out for them. There isn't time to do much else, or think.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

The next weekend Mino messages Taehyun he is owed a few hours of slave service since he missed 2 days. Its Saturday, Taehyun has nothing planned. Normally he will go to Danah's and they will plan the weekend together, however, he has been avoiding the Song household because of Mino. He is sure the guy will ask him uncomfortable questions he is not ready to answer.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

This is different. This is a contract he has to uphold.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mino had asked him to meet at his place. Taehyun goes grudgingly, he missed Danah anyway, even though they had seen each other in school just yesterday. Meeting outside always feels different.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mino is waiting for him outside their apartment building, dressed in a red plaid shirt with black jeans. He looks really good, with his hair down and black-rimmed glasses.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Why are you outside?" Taehyun asks. He has to squint a little because the sun is behind Mino.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"We're going out," Mino says, twirling his keys in his hands.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What? Article 2, Clause 3 clearly states..."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"That the slave should not be required to serve the master in public bla bla bla. I know all that but this is different. Instead of slave duties, you're coming to flirt with me in front of my friends."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Taehyun is a little confused. Why does Mino want him to flirt with him? And then he remembers the conversation they had about the picture, about how Taehyun said he will help Mino out with his crush. "But I am not dressed to go out!" Taehyun is dismayed. He looks down at his clothes. He is wearing the first shirt he found and normal boring jeans, by Taehyun's standards, since he figured he was only going to Danah's place. He is also pretty sure his eyeliner is smudged and not in an intentional way. His shirt was something his mom had bought for him, a flimsy one with an ugly picture of a beach and 2 sizes too big for him. His mom always said he needed to put on weight. He's wearing his old converse shoes too, dirty and scuffed. "How am I supposed to make your crush find me a threat when I look like crap? Let me go and change."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You look fine," Mino smiles at him, and he looks so genuine saying that that Taehyun is inclined to believe him. Then Mino moves closer, Taehyun takes a step back, not sure why his body did that. "I am not going to hurt you," Mino says, a little whine in his voice.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'm not scared of you," Taehyun spits out but his voice betrays his nervousness.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Come here," Mino gestures. Taehyun follows like an obedient dog until he's an arm's length away from Mino. Mino touches his hair again. Taehyun thinks Mino has some strange fascination with hair; the first time they were alone in his room, Mino had done the same thing. He separates the thick fringe falling over Taehyun's forehead and separates them in the middle. "Don't hide your pretty face," he says and then he adjusts the shirt on Taehyun, the neck is too big and it is almost falling off his right shoulder. Taehyun is sure he is blushing with his whole body, all the way to his toes because they are tingling.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"It's so hot," he mumbles, hoping Mino will think the weather is making him heat up.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Shall we go?" Mino directs him towards where his Jeep is parked.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"So what's the plan?" Taehyun asks when they are both settled in the seats, using the same words Mino had used when he agreed to be his fake boyfriend, except for the cursing part. He checks himself in the rear-view mirror, curious to know what Mino did with his hair. He finds his hair parted right in the middle, not so perfectly since he didn't use any hair products, but the spray he used before holds it in place somehow. Taehyun hadn't tried the hairstyle before. It looks a little strange but somehow, he finds it rather suited him. He decides not to change it.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Just be yourself I guess," Mino says easily.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Myself but like... flirty?" Taehyun needs specifics.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You don't have to force yourself to flirt with me if you don't want to," Mino replies, eyes trained on the road.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No. This is too rash. I can't do this without a proper plan. How do we know each other? Which friend do I need to look out for? Are we supposed to be on the verge of dating or just touchy-feely friends? If they ask why they have never met me what do I say? What's the fucking plan?" Taehyun suddenly realises why Mino cursed that first time.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mino pulls over in the middle of the road. Taehyun becomes a little scared and says a silent prayer Please don't let him throw me out again Please, please, please. I forgot my wallet at home. Instead, there is silence. Taehyun opens one clenched-shut eye. Mino is looking at him, his face contorting like he is on the verge of laughing out loud. Why do I always make a fool of myself with him? Taehyun opens both his eyes and gives a little cough, pretending as if he just didn't scrunch his eyes shut praying, and glares at the guy who is smiling now.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Ok. The plan is..." he starts talking without openly making fun of Taehyun. Taehyun is relieved. The simple plan is that they are going to be exactly who they are, but that Taehyun will stick close to Mino. Taehyun figures that will be his only option anyway since Mino will be the only one he knows.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Okay," Taehyun says finally and they drive off again.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"So... what was it that you were thinking for just now. I saw your lips moving as if in prayer," Mino asks with a quirk of his lips. So much for being relieved.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"None of your business," Taehyun mutters and looks out the window. Mino does not question further. Taehyun lets a part of his arm hang out and feels the wind rushing by, messing up his hair, loving the freedom of being in an open car. Mino is playing rock music on the radio, electric guitar riffs fill his eardrums. He feels strangely adventurous. "Hey, do you think we will get pulled over if I stand up?" he asks Mino expectantly, grinning ear to ear.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I have no idea," Mino replies honestly, his eyes twinkling as if he knows what Taehyun is going to do next.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Are you willing to bail me out or pay the fee?" Taehyun asks, already halfway up his seat.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Sure, have a go," Mino is grinning too. Taehyun doesn't need more prodding, he has his feet on the seat, using the windshield for hand support and screams along with the song playing on the radio. It is exhilarating as he expected but it has to end too soon. Mino is starting to slow down after he takes a left. They have reached their destination.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I wanna do that again," he gushes as he gets back to his seat, uncaring that people are staring at him. He checks his reflection in the mirror again, his hair looks like a bird's nest. He pouts, trying to fix it.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Come here," Mino beckons him again from his seat. Taehyun turns and offers his head without a word, letting Mino part his hair the same way he had done before they got in the Jeep.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Ahem," an exaggerated cough disturbs them, jerking Mino's hand away from his hair. Taehyun turns around to see the same guy from before, Jihoon, with a bunch of other guys. Taehyun recognises another senior from school, Seung-something and two other guys he does not recognise.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Ah, hey guys," Mino greets his friends, and did Taehyun detect a hint of a blush? Is Mino's crush among these people? Taehyun gives each of them a once over trying to determine who is the lucky one when introductions are made. Jihoon does not seem likely, not Seungyoon either. Then there is Jinwoo, a really pretty one with big doe eyes. Taehyun decides Jinwoo must be the one. He does not believe anyone will pass up a face like that. He is absolutely gorgeous.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Taehyun greets everyone with a bow when he gets down from the jeep and the group makes their way inside. Taehyun notices the doe-eyed guy sidling up to Mino. He is sure he had guessed correctly. There are more people waiting for them inside the bowling arena. Another quick round of introductions are made; Seunghoon, Oh Hyuk and Jackson. Taehyun's head is swimming with names, he hopes he can remember them all.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yah! What took you so long?" Seunghoon is scolding Mino.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I had to wait for the Diva here," Mino blames Taehyun. Mino had never called him a diva before, maybe it is a game he decides the two of them should play so he decides to go along.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hey don't blame me. If you made plans you could at least tell me the day before."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Latecomer buys drinks," someone shouts. Some of the guys start betting on the game with everyone crowding around the table the Seunghoon guy is sitting at, ready to start a game. Mino agrees gamely and goes towards the food section, Taehyun follows closely at his heels. "Sorry, I didn't bring my wallet with me," he tells Mino while the guy ordered.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Don't worry. It's on me. What would you like to have? You haven't had lunch, have you?"

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Taehyun shakes his head no but he isn't hungry. They settle for pressed juice.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"So, who's the crush?" Taehyun asks while they are waiting for their drinks to be finished. They are both looking in the direction where Mino's friends are sitting.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mino looks a little flustered. Taehyun figures he is embarrassed. "Uh...um... Ja.. Jackson," he manages to spit out.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Huh? I thought it would be Jinwoo?"

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What? No! Jinwoo is with Seungyoon," Mino explains.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I was pretty sure Jinwoo had a crush on you," Taehyun murmurs. He hadn't even given Jackson a second glance but he knows it to be the over-enthusiastic one with the slight accent. Granted Mino's friends are all loud and energetic, but Jackson is a slight step above the rest. "Didn't think he would be your type."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"And you thought Jinwoo is my type?"

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Oh come on! Look at him. He is everybody's type," Taehyun gestures towards the guys.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Is he your type?"

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Well that's different, you know," Taehyun smirks. "Let's just say if I were a straight girl Jinwoo would be another straight girl, but I am allowed to appreciate pretty faces."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Ah! Got it!"

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Are you sure your crush is gay?" Taehyun asks, zeroing in on Jackson trying to get a read on him. He doesn't seem interested in guys at all. He hadn't even given Taehyun a once over apart from the cursory glance which is an anomaly. Taehyun always makes people look twice.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mino looks panicked. Taehyun hopes he hadn't said something wrong. It will be awful if Mino's crush is straight, reducing him to pine with unrequited love. Mino deserves better than that. He hopes he is wrong about Jackson.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

He gives a comforting squeeze to Mino's tense shoulders. "I'm sure he'll like you back. I am sure you can even turn straight guys gay," he reassures him. Mino manages a nervous smile. "But back to Jinwoo. If he has a boyfriend why does he stick to you like that? Are you sure he doesn't have a crush on you?"

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No!" Mino denies vehemently. "He just likes me that's all, like in a normal friendly way, he finds me cuddly. He and Seungyoon have been together for 3 years."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"So Seungyoon doesn't get jealous?"

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I don't think so. I mean, couples don't need to cling to each other all the time right?"

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Oh no!" Taehyun groans, hitting his head on the counter as a sudden frightening thought fills him. "Do you think Jongsik dumped me because I was too clingy? Like, we see each other every day in school but I still sorta demand we go out on weekends too."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I don't think that's what I meant," Mino's tone is soft, trying to be comforting. Taehyun continues hiding his face on the marble counter-top with self-inflicted misery.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"He is so busy you know, with his school work, sports, and his plans to go abroad and maybe..."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I don't think its wrong of you to demand dates on weekends, it's not like you asked him to skip classes, right?" Mino's voice is closer to him now, next to his ears, calm and soothing. Taehyun finally looks up.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You think? And no I never did that. I know how much the UK meant to him," Taehyun is very hopeful. He hadn't yet thought about what will happen once Jongsik goes out of the country. He wants to focus on the now, while Jongsik is still tangible and... here.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I think a boyfriend should naturally love to spend time with you. I wouldn't consider spending time with someone I like as a waste of time. If he thought that way then there's no point fighting for him," Mino says with heat in his tone.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You're right," Taehyun decides.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I am?"

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yeah. I am sure he didn't dump me because of that. I am sure its because of his stupid friends. You know... he almost asked me back several times this past week," Taehyun remembers with a little smile on his face. They have been texting each other constantly, and there were those lingering looks inside the classroom. There was also another close encounter in the boy's restroom, but they were disturbed by a flow of students coming in.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Ah." Mino's jaw clenches, Taehyun feels he can probably cut himself on it, staring at that jaw from the side. "So I guess our contract will be over soon." It is not a question. There is fire, something akin to determination, in Mino's gaze. Taehyun thinks he seem way too excited for it to be over.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Their drinks arrive, Mino's friends are getting restless so they rejoined the party. "Yeah. You'll be off the hook soon." Taehyun smiles as bright as he can.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

The group decides to split up into 2 groups, with a bet that says the loser team pays for the food and bowling fees. "I have never played before," Taehyun announces to Mino, although everyone can hear.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You have to play, we will be short on one player," Jackson insists. "None of us are good players."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No one will want me on their team," Taehyun does not want to spoil their fun. He certainly doesn't want to be the reason his team fails.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Jinwoo is the worst player we know. He has hit only a single pin his entire life. You'll be fine," says Seungyoon.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hey!" Jinwoo protests

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Did I lie?" there is a glint in Seungyoon's eyes. Jinwoo pouts, obviously unable to retort because it is the truth. Seungyoon gives him a peck right on the adorable pout making the boy smile. It is decided Jinwoo and Taehyun will not be on the same team. Taehyun finally relents.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Taehyun, Mino, Jackson, and Seunghoon are on one team while the others form the other team. They start a practice round first. Taehyun is nervous. He doesn't want Mino's friends to hate him. He wants to make a good impression, although there is no reason why that matters, he probably won't ever see them again. He picks up a bowling ball with ginger hands. A body appears behind him.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Just focus on making the ball roll in the middle," Mino says close to his ears. He holds Taehyun's bowling ball and tells him which fingers to insert, two fingers and a thumb.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Isn't there a particular way to throw it? Like, I can't roll it with two hands can I?" Taehyun asks.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mino tries to show him, Taehyun can't understand, and the ball is freaking heavy. Mino gets behind him again and ushers him towards the starting point. He holds Taehyun's bowling hand at the wrist while the other hand holds his waist.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I don't think that's how you teach someone to bowl, Mino," someone shouts from the back and there is laughter. They both turn at the same time, jerking away from each other. The caller was Jackson.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Ooh. I think we are doing well here," Taehyun whispers to Mino. "You're getting your crush' attention."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mino flushes again. He does not put his hand back on Taehyun's body, deciding to show by examples instead. Taehyun almost misses the warm, strong hands but shakes the feeling away. He is here to help Mino get with a guy. Mino takes another ball and throws it at the pins. It rolls flawlessly, a proper strike. The other team curses saying they are screwed. Mino has the most satisfied smile on his face.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Do you think you can follow that?" Mino asks him. Taehyun wants to say No so that Mino will try teaching him again, unnecessarily putting their bodies close, but he goes with yes, the more logical choice. Danah will probably kill him if he is to start flirting with her big brother. He tries to remember what Mino did and rolls his ball. It is a little shaky but he knocks down a few pins. He lets out a whoop. At least it is not a gutter ball.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I think he lied about his bowling skills to throw us off," Jinwoo complains loudly as he steps up at the starting point to bowl too. It is a complete gutter ball. "Hey! Yoonie. Come help me like Mino did?" he complains with his hands on his waist. He is the epitome of adorableness, it is clear Seungyoon feels the same because he approaches his boyfriend with the same indulgent smile on his face.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Practice rounds are over. Taehyun fares better than he thought he would. His face is flushed with excitement as he high fives the people on his team after he makes his biggest hit, leaving only 3 pins standing. Seunghoon makes up jeering songs to taunt the other team. Taehyun joins in the fun. They are the noisiest bunch of customers in the place though no one seems to mind.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mino is good, Taehyun notices. Before he bowls his brows will knit in concentration, his veins will pop a little from his neck as he throws the ball, and Taehyun wishes the guy will wear that tank top again so that he can see his muscles work. They are annoyingly obstructed from view by the plaid shirt. He has to chide himself again for thinking that way. He isn't supposed to find Mino an eye-candy.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Taehyun starts bowling gutter balls, distracted and nervous. His feelings are all over the place and he doesn't have time to sort them out. After every gutter ball, he will get even more nervous, ruining his game. When it is his turn again, Mino comes up to him, holds him on his shoulders and gives him a pep talk like he is about to compete in the Olympics. Everyone is insanely competitive. Taehyun hates losing too. "It's okay. Just do your best. Shake off your nerves."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Taehyun shakes his body as if he is possessed, making brrrrrr noises with his mouth. "Yeah!" he mumbles.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Louder!" Mino shouts

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yeah!" he mimics Mino's voice.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Now go!," he says and slaps him on the butt. That is probably a mistake. Nerves rush back, although they are probably the good kind. Taehyun closes his eyes and concentrates on the pins, not the sting of Mino's palm on his bottom. He lets the ball drop. It’s a strike!

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

He can't contain his happiness. He turns around and hugs the first person he sees, who holds him tight and literally lifts him up in the air; his legs are clinging on for dear life. The team cheers around them. It is the last game. If the next person doesn't throw a gutter ball, they will win.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

The euphoria wears off and Taehyun tries to get down. As soon as his feet touch the ground he realises what happened, that it is Mino whom he is clinging to. They both take a step back as if realising the same thing, turning away instantly pretending they have other things to do.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Seunghoon steps up, he knocks off 8 pins. They win! Jackson and Seunghoon link both their hands and dance around in front of the other team, celebrating the moment. Taehyun is too busy trying to avoid Mino he can't join the celebration.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

They decide to leave the bowling arena and eat somewhere else. Seunghoon and Seungyoon suggest seafood. Being both from Busan they have a healthy appetite for the stuff. Seunghoon says he knows a great place nearby.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No. Korean barbecue," Mino argues.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

The group is divided. They finally decide on a place that serves both things. Mino seats Taehyun away from the seafood eaters. "You knew I am allergic to seafood, didn't you?" Taehyun asks when the two of them order pork belly.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Of course," Mino gives him a winning smile.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Thank you," Taehyun mumbles. He can see Jackson staring at the two of them from the corner of his eyes, the guy looks disapproving. He is seated on Taehyun's left, opposite to Mino who is on the right. Taehyun being at the head of the table. He whispers in Mino's ears. "I think you should pay more attention to your crush."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Am I not doing that?" Mino blurts out, but then his eyes go wide as if realising that no, he really isn't paying any attention to his crush so he shifts away from Taehyun, creating some space between them and starts grilling the meat on the table.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Shouldn't Taehyun do that? Since he's the youngest and all," Jackson teases.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"He doesn't know how to grill meat," Mino replies without missing a beat, inviting no dissent. Taehyun has no idea how Mino knows that or whether he said that only to make things less awkward for Taehyun.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

By the time they leave the restaurant, the sun has set. The air at dusk was even better for a top-down drive through Seoul. Taehyun wonders when was the last time he ever had fun with such a huge group of people.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Mino asks on the way home. "I hope my friends were not too much for you?"

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“They were all really nice," Taehyun remembers with a smile. "Although you didn't seem to be doing what we came here to do; woo your crush."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mino chuckles. He always finds it funny when Taehyun uses the word "woo"

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I have a feeling it doesn't really matter," he answers vaguely. Taehyun tries to ask what he means, but Mino is not forthcoming with answers. He figures if Mino is happy then he should probably let it go. He is sure Mino can figure out what to do by himself. Nobody in their right mind would turn down a guy like Mino anyway, Taehyun thinks then quickly adds; unless they experienced his asshole short-tempered self.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mino drops him at his place like a gentleman. Taehyun is a little guilty he hadn't seen Danah the whole day, but it is late. He decides to be a good son and go home on time. He closes the door of the vehicle after he jumps out and smiles at Mino. "That was really fun. We should do it again sometime."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mino looks at him, mild confusion in his features. Then Taehyun realises what he just said. His stupid brain must be thinking this is a date of some kind when it clearly isn't. He is about to run off and hide under his blankets for an eternity before Mino stops him with that chocolaty gruff voice of his.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"That's awesome! My friends are asking for a repeat match next week and they wanted me to ask you but I wasn't sure."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Oh," Taehyun is saved from the embarrassment. If only his cheeks would stop burning up. "Sure. I owe you two days of slavery anyway."

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You are being awfully well-treated for a slave," Mino teases.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Well I am too pretty to be a slave anyway," Taehyun audaciously replies.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **


	6. Chapter 6

The next weekend Taehyun makes sure to dress himself to the nines, not willing to be caught by surprise anymore. He wears his distressed blue jeans torn artfully at the knees, creeper shoes, plain black shirt, sabertooth earrings and his favorite set of silver bangles. He sweeps his hair to the side and gets them to stay in place with gel, remembering how Mino had always swept the hair from his face. He blushes a little, remembering the moments, wondering if he is stupid for doing so. However, he likes how he looks, Mino had given him newfound confidence. He forewent the kohl and decided to go barefaced, feeling a little nervous without his usual mask.

Mino comes to pick him up at the gate. Mino's smile is bright, prompting Taehyun to return the smile somewhat awkwardly. He gives Taehyun a once over and seems delighted with what he sees. He doesn't need to say anything, Taehyun knows appreciation when he sees one. Taehyun has to remind himself again that this is not a date. They are only going to meet Mino's friends, a way for Mino to have the courage to ask his crush out. But when he gets his seatbelt on and they are already on their way, Mino tells him his friends are not showing up.

"So what are we doing together then?" Taehyun asks. If the purpose of their meeting today has been canceled, why didn't Mino just cancel?

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Don't you want to just postpone this for another day when your friends are free? I mean, isn't that the whole point?"

"I don't think I will need more help. Last week was good enough. And I heard from Danah our contract might end soon?" It is a question. Mino glances at him as he asks, meeting Taehyun straight in the eyes. Taehyun blushes and looks away.

He has been wearing the leather cuff Jongsik had given him under his school uniform the whole week. Jongsik had seen it last Friday, while he was stalking Taehyun doing his work after school. That seems to have given Jongsik some confidence. He made vague references about the school annual day. Taehyun knew Jongsik meant he was going to make some grand gesture on that day and told Danah all about it. He couldn't wait for Monday to come.

"Yeah... umm... probably. But I don't wanna jinx it by talking about it."

"So you're really going to take him back if he asks you out again?"

"Of course. This is what the whole contract is about."

"Of course," Mino mumbles. "So we should probably celebrate."

Taehyun glares at him. "Don't jinx it."

"Ok not celebrate. Maybe like... a good luck vibe."

"That's better."

"So where do u wanna go?"

"Well, you owe me spicy rice cakes. It was supposed to be our first date."

"Hit the street stalls?"

"Yes!"

"I know the perfect place," Mino says grinning. It is in his university area. There are a lot of stalls lining the streets, offering food for the student on a budget. "Wow! your college looks nice," Taehyun says looking into the distance. The top of the tall building can be seen from where they are standing.

"Not like Seoul Arts but its great. It's nearby too. You know Seoul Arts is right over there," Mino says pointing to his left. Taehyun knows where he's pointing, the college of his dreams, only he had not known Mino's college is here. Mino takes him straight to his favorite lady's food stall where Mino insists is the best rice cakes ever. They stand in front of the stall while Mino flirts with the middle-aged woman who serves them. Taehyun tries not to laugh less he choked, and allows Mino to continue making a fool of himself for extra servings, even dancing as the owner requested.

Somehow their conversation ends up in the sphere of their studies. Maybe it is because they are surrounded by university students. They talk about art and finds out that they have absolutely different styles. Taehyun's is more modern with surrealist leanings, he knows which artists he like and he knows exactly who he looks up to as inspiration. Mino, on the other hand, is a little bit of everything. He likes everyone, he paints everything, draws everything. It is unclear to even know who his inspirations are because his work all seem to seep from he himself alone, somewhere deep down and that is the only thing tying his works together. Taehyun is fascinated. Here is someone who is innately talented, nothing pretentious, like it is a part of him. Taehyun thinks as he listens that it is such a shame Mino went into mechanical engineering.

"Why does it seem like you're giving it up?" Taehyun asks him, unable to control himself. They are sitting at one of the roadside tents, several plates of an assortment of food between them on the tiny round table.

Mino looks at him strangely, he looks like he is ready to argue Taehyun's statement but then his face goes slack like he is giving up on an internal battle and deciding to be truthful. The brightness in his eyes seems to dim a little, or is Taehyun thinking too much of the situation?

"My dad for one," he says finally. "He's a failed author and didn't want the same for his son. He gave it up finally when he met my mom and decided he wanted to build a family with her. Then there are the teachers who insisted I build a portfolio, trying to make me focus on a style in particular. They said my art was all over the place. I didn't like that. I just wanted to draw and paint for my pleasure." 

Taehyun ponders on that as he listens. He understands what the people around him are telling Mino to do. At first glance there seems to be no interconnecting theme in Mino's art, obviously, they have not bothered to look further. Taehyun feels a little like a self-absorbed art critique, that maybe he is giving himself too much credit but he is quite sure of one thing, that people cannot see what he sees in Mino's art, that there don't need to be a theme or genre or choice of color or pencil. The interconnecting theme is Mino himself.

Taehyun decides he must do something about Mino, for the good of mankind, he tells himself. "When I own my personal gallery I will showcase your works one day. Don't ever stop," he says to Mino is all seriousness, inadvertently confessing to Mino of his own dreams.

Mino's eyes goes wide at first, then a small smile settles on his lips. The smile looks almost patronising, as if Taehyun is a little kid announcing to the world he wants to grow up to be Superman. Taehyun ignores it. "You will stake your reputation for my high school doodles?" Mino asks.

"You will be the big discovery, fresh new talent of Nam Taehyun Art gallery," Taehyun promises, sprinkling some humor into his statement.

"I don't know... if I go on with this engineering course and..." Mino looks away, looking wistful.

"Promise me," Taehyun slams his hands on the table, which in retrospect might have been a tad bit dramatic, but in that moment his passion got the best of him.

"Okay," Mino smiles, wider this time. His eyes seem to dance with amusement at Taehyun's expense. Taehyun doesn't care.

"Okay," he flicks his head back like he is won't to do and proceeds to sit back on his chair, a pretense at nonchalance.

"When did you become nice?" Mino asks, curious eyes train on him.

"When did you become nice?" Taehyun counters. The fact that they are here together, alone, without a contract hanging above them. It is exceptional for the two of them. 

"Touche," Mino says and they both laugh out loud.

Taehyun is stuffed but Mino decides he can eat more. He pays for the food, saying he is the one who has a job. When he comes back Taehyun is suddenly pulled up by his hand to lead him through a crowd of street food lovers. Their hands are clasped together, Taehyun notices, he doesn't bother to shake it off. Mino doesn't seem to notice, or maybe he doesn't mind the fact that he is holding onto Taehyun's hand.

"This part of the market is for the traditional stuff, grilled squid and bugs, etc," Mino says leading him to a different part of a market. They walk side by side, hands still fastened together. Taehyun wonders if this is what it is like to have a boyfriend you can actually spend time with.

They enter a stall. The first thing Taehyun sees are lots of lots of silkworm larvae that looks to be caramelised. He squirms at the sight, huddling closer to Mino. Mino laughs sensing Taehyun's discomfort. He picks one up, without the shopkeeper's permission, and tries to feed Taehyun. Taehyun tries running away, but Mino holds him back by the hand, laughing at his expense. Taehyun is sure Mino hadn't tried them either, acting all tough. He silently plots his revenge.

The shopkeeper lady is laughing at them, cooing in their direction. "Oh my, you two look so cute together! I have never had such good looking people in my store. Are you celebrities?" she asks with honest wonder, casting a glance at Taehyun's silver hair.

Taehyun blushes and tries to hide his face. Then she starts cooing again "Are you on a date?" she looks suggestively to their linked hands. Taehyun twists his hand away from Mino's grasp and is quick to deny the suggestion. Mino is of no help. He continues chuckling, making it seem like Taehyun is lying and that they are in fact on a date.

They dare each other to eat the silkworms, the loser has to pay for the food because Mino had ordered pancakes too. Taehyun takes the challenge and swallows a larva without chewing. Mino decides he doesn't find the larvae so appetising anymore. Taehyun will not have it and tickles Mino, making him laugh and he takes the opportunity to pop one larva in his mouth, making the guy's eyes bulge out in surprise. Mino has to choice but to eat it. It will be really rude if he throws the food out of his mouth. Taehyun decides he likes the taste and finishes the plate. He never backs off from a challenge.

The sky is turning orange, Taehyun notices as they walk back to where Mino had parked his vehicle. He hadn't realised it but the two of them had spent half the day together, and they hadn't made each other angry once. Taehyun tries to think back on all the times he had been furious at his best friend's older brother, but even remembering the time he had been left on the sidewalk doesn't make him want to turn nasty to Mino. He feels light-headed but calm, happy with the knowledge that he probably will not need to put his guard up around the older guy anymore. This fake-dating thing doesn't seem like such a bad idea like it was in the beginning.

.

.

.

Monday comes and Taehyun has a serious case of the jitterbugs, although he tries hard not to show it. Jongsik seems to be as nonchalant as ever, laughing and talking with his friends which makes Taehyun furious but does nothing to lessen the tingling he feels in his bones. He is sure something major is going to happen today, only, he can't tell whether it is going to be good or not.

The second half of the school day is dedicated to getting ready for the school's annual day- dress rehearsals, sound check, props, etc. Taehyun is kept busy along with Danah. He is happy with the distraction, it makes him focus on mundane things and not his love-life.

When the event starts, he is tasked, along with a female classmate, with greeting the families at the door, and to show them to their seats. He stands there, hardly caring about the task at hand, allowing his co-usher to do all the work when a group of three people walks up to him at the entrance to the auditorium, and a familiar mohawk hair comes into view.

"Taehyun-ah," Mrs. Song exclaims with a smile as if she had not expected to see him here, at his own school. Taehyun ignores the grin sent his way by the gorgeous smile in military green sweatshirt.

"Welcome," he smiles at Danah's parents and personally escorts them to their seats while handing them the program brochure for the evening. 

"Which one is Danah's drama?" Mrs. Song wants to know, studying the brochure in her hand. Taehyun points it out to her.

"Will she be joining the audience?" Mr. Song asks.

"At least not until her stage is done. They have to be backstage too prepare," Taehyun tells them.

"And you're not performing?" Mino asks, a quirk in his right eyebrow..

"No."

"That's good, dear," Mrs. Song pipes up. "We'll save you a seat. Come join us when your work is done," she says in a voice that invites no disagreement. She proceeds to keep a seat empty between Mino and herself.

Taehyun tries to resist joining the Song family in their seats. He is tired of standing at the door though, with no more guests coming. He hasn't told his mother about the event, she will not have been able to come anyway; afraid a crowd like this may set off her panic attacks. It doesn't matter to Taehyun. He isn't getting any awards nor has anything to do with the stage. It is better if his mother and brother are at home, playing their nightly board games. Taehyun almost wishes he can be at home with them instead. However, this is a big night for Danah, her first lead role ever even though it's only a high school production, her family are all present to show their support. Taehyun smiles at that. The Song family were so obnoxiously domestic it is calming to be around them. He decides to take the proffered seat.

Thankfully, Mrs. Song monopolises all his attention so he wouldn't inadvertently blurt out the surprise he has to Mino. He tries to keep a lookout for Jongsik but the boy is nowhere to be found. It is as if he is intentionally staying away from Taehyun. Jongsik will always be hovering around somewhere nearby, Taehyun can always tell. But not tonight though, which is a little strange. He is close to giving up on the idea that Jongsik has planned something.

It is Danah's turn to take the stage. The four of them watch in rapt attention as Danah portrays as realistic as possible a rendering of Shakespeare's "A midsummer night's dream". Mrs. Song cannot help but comment how beautiful her little girl looks. The two men are quiet, though Taehyun can see the pride in their eyes.

Danah comes rushing to where they are sitting with her full costume after the play ends, gushing with joy that she has not forgotten any lines.

"You were great," Mino smiles at his sister, then they proceed to do their little secret handshake which is not so secret because it is so simple but it is theirs and theirs alone. Danah is flushed red with the thrill of being on stage, her stage makeup is running a little because of sweat but Taehyun thinks she looks absolutely stunning. 

There comes an announcement for refreshments in the gym, and that the entertainment will be continued after. Danah wants to show her parents around backstage and her make-shift dressing room as she needs to change, which leaves Taehyun sitting beside Mino as the trio leaves the auditorium.

"They'll probably stay there forever, shall we go eat?" Mino asks, following with his eyes the line that's making its way out of the auditorium.

Taehyun looks around him, searching for Jongsik but he is nowhere to be found. He checks his phone. No messages, no missed calls. "Okay," he decides.

Jongsik is not in the gym either, Taehyun looks around as they wait in line for their food. He and Mino decide to take their food outside and look for a suitable place to sit.

"Damn! I miss this place," Mino muses as he looks around. They are sitting behind the gym on stone slabs overlooking the back lawn of the school.

"Only someone like you would say that," Taehyun mutters, although there is no venom in his words.

"Huh? What do you mean someone like me?" Mino looks genuinely confused, which Taehyun finds endearing. Mino was a popular kid. Everyone loved him, half the school probably had a crush on him while the other half would have liked one of his friends. Even the teachers adored him. Of course someone like him would enjoy High School.

"Hmm... I don't know... let's see... Someone who had his locker and desk filled with chocolates every Valentine's day?"

Danah and Taehyun would always have a field day with those chocolates, stuffing their mouths with them until they couldn't bear to look at another chocolate bar for months afterwards.

Mino laughs out loud at that. "Strangely, that didn't even cross my mind."

"Typical," Taehyun mutters but he's smiling.

"But wait! You mean to say you don't like High School? You won't miss it when you leave?"

"I am so ready to leave this place," Taehyun starts and then Jongsik enters his mind. There will not be Jongsik anymore after High School, so why is he so intent to leave when it means not seeing Jongsik anymore? High School didn't treat him so bad and he has Danah too.

"It means no more maths for the rest of my life," he jokes. He finishes his food and stands upright. He has to look for Jongsik. The fact that their time is limited suddenly hits him. But before that, he has something to show Mino, then he will stop hanging around him. Taehyun wants Jongsik to be jealous but he does not want Jongsik to think he has no chance. Mino is supposed to be out of the picture already, he was not supposed to show up tonight. However, this is the perfect opportunity to show him what he has done behind the school's back. "I wanna show you something," he tells Mino who's looking for a place to throw his paper plate. Taehyun is excited now. At first, he had wanted to do it only for Mino's sake but never intended to show it to the guy. However he figures it will be a shame if Mino never sees it, Taehyun cannot take that chance.

Mino matches his footsteps as they walk back inside the school. The corridors are dim, students were not meant to go to that side during the event. Well, Taehyun has never been a stickler to rules.

"Where are you taking me?" Mino asks, looking around. His voice echoes around the silent corridor, making it seem like he is nervous.

Mino is not scared of breaking a rule as silly as this was he? Taehyun muses and says out loud, "Don't worry, we're not doing anything illegal," Taehyun tries to assure him but cannot help but add "I think" just to tease the older boy.

Mino's laughter comes out like a bark, he seems less tense now.

"Here," Taehyun points finally as they reach their destination. It's the center of their whole school building, a circular common room where corridors and steps diverge to different classrooms and floors.

"The trophy case?" Mino looks puzzled. There are trophy cases lining the walls, under lock and key. All the trophies won by students in the name of their school are all displayed there proudly. The roof of where they are standing is shaped like a dome but with transparent glass from which light enters.

"This," Taehyun points to one in particular, "Look inside."

There's not enough light to see clearly, but Taehyun hopes the light from the roof will be enough. He knows exactly where he placed them.

"That... that's me!" Mino exclaims, pointing inside the glass case. Taehyun beams with pride. Every annual day, students from the school who had won national awards were celebrated. Taehyun was in charge of recording the award winners this year. While he was going through archives, he saw pictures of Mino receiving his awards for two national drawing competitions during elementary school.

"You told me you won some drawing competitions, but that the school forgot to congratulate you, remember?" Taehyun explains, still beaming. He continues without giving Mino a chance to reply. "I thought that was pretty unfair. I looked for your name in the trophies and didn't find you. So when I saw your pictures I decided you needed to be recognised."

"So you framed them and displayed them for everyone to see" Mino finishes for him, his eyes trained on the framed pictures. There's two of him receiving a certificate at a podium and two of his award-winning drawings, framed neatly in dark wood and glass. Taehyun had stolen the keys from the caretaker and placed them at the most prominent place.

Taehyun nods his head vigorously up and down, his smile probably reaching his ears because Mino's reaction is so worth it. He had spent his own pocket money for the frames and everything. He decides Mino will have more incentive now to continue with his art.

The next thing he knows, an arm sneaks behind him, holding his waist and pulling him closer while soft lips crash against his own, or teeth to be exact because Taehyun had been smiling, all gums and teeth. His eyes close on contact, as well as his mouth and then he realises, Mino is kissing him, and he is kissing back.

"Damn you traitorous mouth," is the last thought he has as he gives himself into the touch, the softness of the lips pressuring against his own, an adventurous tongue asking for entry into his cavern. He can't breathe but he can feel. He can feel the strong chest against his hammering ribcage, a soft press at the small of his back by strong hands pushing him forward for more contact, and another- the other hand threading his hair.

He can feel his head move to tilt sideways, allowing better entry. His arms move on their own accord to allow his hands to press against the lean muscles of the biceps he had admired only from afar. His toes are tingling and his whole body seem to vibrate with some sort of energy, but he needs to breathe. His lungs are protesting, needing to inhale the citrusy scent that he has started to associate with only one person: Mino.

He's kissing Mino. Danah's brother! A gear shifts in his brain, his hands press harder on those strong arms, pushing his body away, and then his mouth. Their lips detach, a string of saliva the only thing connecting them until that breaks too. He can breathe again. He inhales deep lungfuls of air, his eyes open wide, not comprehending what just happened. He shifts away, not looking at Mino's face.

"Taehyun..." Mino starts. "I.. I'm so sorry... I" but his words are interrupted as a set of footsteps can be heard approaching them.

"Well, well, well."

The two of them turn in the direction of the voice. Taehyun's brain is throwing danger signals. Its Jongsik! Jongsik with his shirt half unbuttoned, his school tie hanging loosely around his neck and his eyes, they are bloodshot red. Taehyun doesn't need to smell the guy, Jongsik is drunk.

Taehyun wants to speak, to tell Jongsik he can explain, because something tells him Jongsik has seen them kiss. Except Taehyun has nothing to explain. He and Jongsik are broken up, and as far as Jongsik knows, Mino is Taehyun's boyfriend.

"Should have known you have been waiting for this moment," Jongsik speaks up. Taehyun has no idea what he means, then he realises Jongsik is not talking to him, he's looking at Mino. "How does it feel getting with my hand-me-down?"

Taehyun catches Mino's eyes as they turn towards him, his face gives a look of incredulous exasperation, as if he's saying "Are you really going to let him talk to you like this?"

Taehyun wants to defend Jongsik. He's drunk. He don't know what he's saying. But Jongsik is talking again, and all Taehyun wants to do was take him away from the school grounds so that he will not be expelled.

"Don't think I don't know about you, Song Minho. Yeah, my friends told me, said you bullied them to stay away from Taehyun while pining hopelessly for him. Well, I'm not giving you the pleasure, I'm taking him back!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mino's expression is hard to read as he moves towards Jongsik. Taehyun notices his clenched fists.

"You know what I'm talking about," Jongsik tries to stand up taller, make himself look bigger as he challenges Mino, but he can hardly hold his head up.

"You're drunk, Jinseok. Go home," Mino says, staring the guy down.

"My name is Jongsik."

"Okay, fine, Jeonsik. Go home before the teachers catch you with that flask." Taehyun wonders where Jongsik got the flask from, whether he swiped it from his father. He cannot understand why Jongsik chooses to drink today.

"My name... is fuckin JONGSIK," Jongsik shouts and punches Mino in the jaw. Taehyun rushes towards the two of them then. His ears are ringing. This is not good at all. He confiscates the flask from Jongsik.

"What the hell are you doing? Why would you..." Taehyun seethes.

"I'm not going to let you date this guy, Taehyun," Jongsik says when he is suddenly pushes out of the way by Mino who's grabbing Jongsik's collar.

"Do you have a death wish boy?"

"Mino _hyung_ , he's drunk. Please, you're the sober one," Taehyun inserts himself between the two boys, forcing them apart. Then there's another flash of movement and Mino falls on the floor. Jongsik had kicked him in the stomach.

"That does it!" Mino gets up and socks Jongsik right on the jaw. Jongsik falls down, not moving again.

"What the fuck!" Taehyun is now freaking out. He bends down to check on Jongsik. He is still breathing, thank heavens. He stands up and turns towards Mino, angry beyond words.

Mino is still fuming, although his shoulders hunch a bit as if deflated. He will not look at Taehyun in the eyes. Taehyun almost feels bad, however, right now he has to take care of a passed out drunk Jongsik if he wants to make sure he will not be expelled and ruin his future.

"I have to get him away from school," Taehyun finally says when a few seconds pass with neither of them saying anything. Taehyun bends down to try and get Jongsik to his feet. Its difficult since he receives no help from the lifeless body.

Mino comes forward without a word and holds up Jongsik from the other side. With the drunk boy's arms around both their shoulders, they carry him out. Neither of them open their mouths as they navigate towards the entrance gates. They are lucky the venue of the school's annual day supplied entry from the back gate, allowing them to make their way outside the school from the front gate without running into anyone.

Taehyun can finally breathe easy once they leave the school gates. They lay down Jongsik on the pavement, resting his back on the concrete wall of the school compound while they try to catch their breaths. Taehyun hastily takes off Jongsik's tie as soon as he recovers, as well as his blazer so that the boy will look less like a High School student.

"I'm going," Mino's voice pierce through the sound of traffic while Taehyun is busy trying to figure out what to do with Jongsik's uniform. 

"What? And leave me here to deal with him? You're the one who knocked him out," Taehyun is livid.

"'Coz he's an ass!" Mino's voice is raised above normal, making Taehyun flinch and take a step back. He has forgotten the rule he gave himself. Do not make Song Mino angry. "You've got what you want now didn't you? He came to fight for you and you're going to take his sorry ass back so now leave me the fuck alone!"

The words sting Taehyun, he doesn't know why. What Mino says is true though. Maybe its the way it's being delivered that hurt him, maybe its the look on Mino's face when he spits out the words as if he has had enough of him, as if Taehyun is the worst scum on earth.

" _Hyung_... I..." Taehyun croaks out, his voice breaking. He has no idea what he wants to say but he has to say something.

Mino seems to realise he is being hot-headed. He softens his voice a little when he speaks again. "I can't do this anymore, Taehyun, I can't."

Taehyun is thinking, can't do what anymore, because this is the first time something like this has ever happened. Mino turns his back towards him and starts walking away. Taehyun wants to call him back, ask him what made him so angry, what exactly he did wrong, but no words come out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a mild obsession with Taehyun having bangs while he was in High School. I guess you all know that too since he said he has a complex about his eyebrows, and I know he hid them with his bangs. Even when he auditioned to YG or his portfolio as a model, he always had bangs, until he became a part of WIN /wink wink/ I always wondered when and how he got over his complex.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jongsik is standing now, behind Taehyun.

"Jongsik, please, just..." Taehyun wants him to shut up. He suddenly wants to be alone. Then he realises it is Jongsik talking to him, the boy he has been fighting to get back. His existence seems to have escaped his mind temporarily. He decides its now or never. He turns around and faces Jongsik square in the eyes. "You never wanted to break up with me, did you?"

"How..."

"You want me back. You admitted that ten fucking minutes ago."

"Yes, but how..."

"You fuckin fought for me you dumbass. Now just tell me that you want me back and I will say 'yes' and this whole sham will end, right now."

"You will say yes after you just..."

Taehyun replies "Yes, I will." He is ready to confess the whole fake relationship to him, he can't deceive him any longer. He definitely does not want lies to be the foundation of their new relationship. "This whole dating thing was just to get your attention," Taehyun finally confesses, shoulders hunched. It feels good to finally be truthful.

"You knew I would see you guys kissing? That's evil, Nam Taehyun!" Jongsik looks horrified.

"No, that part was not planned. Trust me."

"Uh huh."

"Its the truth!"

"I believe you. You're the most honest person I know."

"Wow! You must be pretty drunk to say that out loud," Taehyun finally smiles. Maybe it is all for the best. "Please no more lies? Be honest with me too?"

"Okay," Jongsik says, a little too easily. "So, you're taking me back."

"Yes," Taehyun smiles. Now let's get you home before somebody sees us."

 

They decide to walk for a bit so that Jongsik can sober up along the way. "Why did you drink today?" Taehyun is curious to know. "You're a straight A student and you have never been in trouble before. But suddenly you're crashing your dad's car and drinking in school? It's so unlike you."

"Isn't it obvious?" Jongsik asks, looking at him sideways with a crooked smile, his bottom lip being split open because of Mino's right hook. 

Taehyun is about to reply with a negative when his brain registers the answer. He looks at Jongsik with wide open eyes and points at himself in question. Was all that because of him?

"It's dumb, I know. I got reckless and I couldn't even concentrate on my studies. It didn't help that I kept seeing you with him," Jongsik lets out a snort, maybe he is thinking its funny now considering what Taehyun just confessed to. "I did so many things I never thought I was capable of doing."

"Like crashing your dad's car?"

"Yeah, that was embarrassing."

"Not more embarrassing than asking your best friend's brother to fake-date you." Taehyun cringed as Jongsik shifted closer.

"Anyway, I was going to ask you back today, I wanted to make some sort of grand gesture at the stage or something but then I saw him again and I lost confidence and I just... I had stolen my dad's flask the day before so..." he trails off, embarrassed.

"You're right," Taehyun stops at the sidewalk, turning towards Jongsik making the boy look at him in askance. "It's really dumb," he gives him a smile devoid of scorn. "You are really dumb for a top student," he says and kisses him on the cheek, avoiding his bruised lips. Taehyun can regale Jongsik for allowing his friends to debase Taehyun's worth, being the direct cause of all their problems, however, he chooses not to. He figures Jongsik can think for himself.

.

.

.

When Taehyun wakes up the next morning he checks his phone to see 14 missed calls, all from Danah. He winces at that, guilt creeping into his conscious. He checks his messages and all of them are from Danah.

**7:50 Did you see my performance? Was I good?**

**8:30 Where are you?**

**8:31 What happened?**

**8:55 Why aren't you picking up?**

**9:30 OK. I am leaving without you. I hope you're with my brother bcoz I can't find him either**

**9:52 WTF Taehyun you have a lot of explaining to do. My brother won't talk to me**

**10:09 ok maybe I sounded harsh in the last text but if you saw what I just saw you would be furius too if you were me.**

**10:12 please pick up**

**10:09 its prob, not your fault and I can't wait to hear your side of the story. see you in school. Goodnight**

Taehyun wonders if he should skip school to avoid Danah for just a while longer. He knows he messed up things the night before, he is not exactly sure what he did wrong, he just knows he did something and he is afraid to face Danah. He gets up with a groan and contemplates his life. He is supposed to be walking on sunshine right now. He's finally together with the boy he desperately wanted back, he isn't supposed to feel like he made a horrible mistake.

He goes to wash his face to clear his head and cheer himself on. That's right. Nam Taehyun is not a coward. He will face his best friend. Maybe things aren't so bad. Maybe Danah will assure him that he has no reason to feel guilty.

His phone announces a new message as he picks up his bag. 

**Jongsik: Good morning <3 See you in school**

Taehyun smiles as he types a reply. Yes. Everything is going to be okay.

He spots Jongsik as soon as he enters the school gates. He calls out to him with a smile and a wave, ignoring the glance Jongsik sends across the lawn to his friends before he smiles back. Taehyun spots Danah from the corner of his eyes, waiting for him at her usual spot, studying him.

"You're back with him?" Taehyun hears one of the guys ask Jongsik. The tone does not sound friendly.

Jongsik runs a hand over his hair with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, it just sorta happened."

Taehyun wants to give the middle finger to Jongsik's friends but he has more important matters to deal with. "I'll see you in class, babe," he smiles at Jongsik and runs a possessive hand over his arm before running off towards Danah.

"Hey," he smiles as he reaches her side, shallow breaths leaving his lungs.

Danah doesn't smile back. "So I guess you got what you wanted," she says without emotion, her eyes not leaving Jongsik as he moves towards the school building. "What's he got that my brother doesn't," she mutters under her breath.

"What?" Taehyun can hear her but he isn't sure.

"We should go in. Bell's about to ring," Danah says instead and starts to walk.

"Danah, I am so sorry about the missed calls. I didn't know," Taehyun starts as they make their way inside. "My phone was on silent and I was sort of busy the whole night, you wouldn't believe the kind of night I had," he trails off with an embarrassed laugh.

"Yeah, I bet you had one hell of a night," Danah mumbles and this time Taehyun can hear her clearly.

"Okay, what's with the sarcasm, Danah?" Taehyun loses it and pulls Danah by the arm, stopping her in her tracks. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

The bell rings at this time, the students are all hurrying toward their classrooms with noisy footsteps and patter.

"You broke my brother's heart," Danah shouts with tear-rimmed eyes. Thankfully, the noise drowns her outburst.

Taehyun has no idea what to think. He is certain he heard Danah correctly so he pulls her by the hand because they have to clarify things. He makes his way to the washrooms and pulls Danah inside. Classes can wait. "What the hell are you talking about?" he faces her finally.

Danah wipes her eyes with her hands and turns to leave. "Forget I said anything."

Taehyun blocks her path. "That's not going to be so easy. And you're crying. I don't wanna see you cry," Taehyun begs. "Why did you say that? Is it true?"

Danah nods.

"I had no idea, Danah. You know that, don't you?"

Danah nods again. "I know, it's just... I know I shouldn't blame you but it was just so difficult seeing him like that, last night."

Taehyun is shocked again at what he's hearing. It is not possible. Mino hated him. Mino has always hated him. This seems so out of the blue, like waking up in a completely new environment in a place you have never seen before. He doesn't know how to respond. Was Mino really that affected? Did he really like him? "What happened?" he manages to speak.

"When we reached home I checked to see if he was at home, we heard him in the storeroom fighting with the punching bag. My parents thought nothing of it and went inside but I went to ask him about you and he was... his eyes were so red like he had been... and..."

Taehyun cannot believe his ears. Did he really do something so terrible? He never expected to cause harm when he started the fake-dating thing but it seems like he should never have gone through with the plan at all.

"I begged him to tell me what was wrong and he told me it was nothing but I told him I was not moving until he tells me and he just broke down in front of me."

"Danah, I never knew..." Taehyun wants to say something to make her feel better, to make himself feel better because he knows now that he is hurting two really amazing people and he hates what is happening right now.

"I know you didn't, Taehyun, but I should have known. He always had a birthday gift ready for you for the times I forgot and he'll tell me to tell you they were from me, not him. And all those questions about you... I always thought it was because he was keeping tabs on me as an older brother that he wanted to know you but now it seems so obvious. I am so stupid!"

"But he was always so mean and hurtful to me from the first time I met him, till the first fake date I had with him. I always thought he hated me for me so I don't know how to react right now," Taehyun tells her honestly.

"You're right," Danah says, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her uniform. "He was just so dumb acting all contrary, like why did he have to act so..."

"I'm sorry, Danah. I know you love your brother, and I was beginning to really like him too."

"Yeah," Danah smiles bitterly. "He's an ass but I love him. And it's not your fault, I should be blamed coz I was the one who suggested you to fake-date him in the first place."

"You didn't know either," Taehyun says. "And he could have said no."

"Would it have made a difference?" Danah asks. "If you had known...?"

"Probably...probably not. It's hard to say," Taehyun gives a diplomatic answer without thinking. "Do you hate me now?" he asks, afraid to look at his best friend.

"No." Danah denies vehemently. "Although... things are probably going to be awkward for a while. You probably shouldn't..."

"I get it," Taehyun replies. "Well then, I guess we will just meet more often in my house from now on," he perks himself up.

"I'm sorry," Danah whispers as they make their way out of the toilets.

"What for?"

"I am sure this whole situation dampened your excitement over being with Jongsik again," Danah says.

"Don't worry about it."

.

.

.

"Hey, Taehyun. Heard you had to ask your friend's brother to be your fake boyfriend," Taehyun hears one of the guys calling out to him during lunch break. He turns to see it was one of Jongsik's friends. It is obvious because they are all looking at him and laughing.

Taehyun ignores them and struts over to where Jongsik sits, pulling out a chair in front of him so they can sit face to face to eat their lunch. He had asked Danah earlier to have lunch with him and Jongsik but Danah declined. Taehyun could understand her reasoning and didn't press her.

"Didn't know you were that desperate for attention," another one calls out again. Taehyun glances at Jongsik with a glare. Jongsik merely shrugs. So his boyfriend shares everything with his friends. He should have known. However, Taehyun is not embarrassed. He did what he did and he can definitely own up to it. However, he will not stand still and be mocked by these dumb highschoolers.

"Yes, I have someone who likes me enough to fake-date me as a favour and I have a boyfriend. What can you say for yourself?"

The guys are quiet at his calm retort not knowing what to say to someone who just won't rise to the bait, then someone mutters "Little shit" under their breath and they walk away.

"Can't you be a little nicer to my friends?" Jongsik mutters as Taehyun proceeds to open his lunchbox. He had packed egg rolls, Jongsik's favourite but then his boyfriend's words put a brake on his chopsticks.

"The hell! Didn't you hear what they were saying to me? I can be nice if they have been nice to me," Taehyun protests. Now he doesn't feel like giving Jongsik the eggrolls anymore. 

"They were just joking with you," Jongsik counters.

"You're seriously siding with them? I literally did nothing to them they are the ones who have a problem with me. And those are not considered jokes okay, they are insults," Taehyun stands up, livid..

"Chill. You can't blame me for wanting my boyfriend to get along with my friends," Jongsik smiles.

Being called 'boyfriend' calms Taehyun down a little because the word makes him happy. He sits back down and hands Jongsik his eggrolls. "I'll try," he promises.

Jongsik pops one eggroll in his mouth. "Aish, too salty," he complains. Taehyun's heart sinks. He tries the eggroll himself but thinks it tastes just fine.

"Just have it with rice it will be okay."

Jongsik follows his words and starts eating. Watching him eat reminds him of the time Mino had come to their house and finished everything that has been offered to him, praising the food he made even though he didn't know it was Taehyun's and thanking his mother several times.

"... Mino guy and..."

"What did you say?" the name Mino coming out of Jongsik's lips brings him back to the present, he thinks for a minute he is actually the one saying the name out loud as he is definitely thinking about the guy.

"My friends told me they were really threatened by that Mino guy, over you," Jongsik repeats himself.

Taehyun then remembers the night before when the drunk Jongsik said something similar, though he didn't have time to think about that because several other things were happening at the same time. Now he is curious to know what happened.

"But why?" Taehyun doesn't question the authenticity of it, although he knows they could be lying. He wants to know what they said first before defending Mino blindly.

"I don't know," Jongsik shrugs. "It was before I transferred here. They told me he and his friends ganged up on them after school and warned them to stay away from you. That's all I know. I am thinking maybe that's why they keep teasing you now."

If what Jongsik says is true, it makes sense because his friends never really taunted Taehyun till this school year, because Mino has already graduated. But it doesn't make sense to Taehyun. Why would Mino do such a thing?

"Did you ask them why he did that?"

"They told me it was because they were talking about you, I didn't bother to ask them specifics."

Taehyun wonders if it is really possible that Mino had liked him all those years and acting like a protector of sorts. The idea is funny to him. He certainly didn't need protecting, but it is certainly flattering to know that someone is looking out for you, especially when it seems like he's not asking for anything in return.

"What are you laughing at?" Jongsik asks. Taehyun looks a him blankly and realises he is grinning to himself. He quickly settles himself.

"Nothing. I'm just... happy I guess," he says and continues their lunch.

.

.

.

When the bell rings marking the end of the school day Jongsik promptly comes up to Taehyun. "Meet me in the gym."

Taehyun follows with a giddy head, knowing exactly what Jongsik wants. As soon as they enter Jongsik pulls him behind the bleachers and proceeds to hold Taehyun in his arms, kissing him. 

"I know this is our first day getting back together and I really wanna go on a date with you but I have my classes," he tells Taehyun as he lets go.

"That's alright. Studies are important," Taehyun smiles.

"I wanted to do this the whole day," Jongsik says and pulls Taehyun in for a kiss again. 

Jongsik is a good kisser, however, something feels different today. Taehyun feels no spark from the kiss. He opens his eyes to be met with Jongsik's face. His boyfriend's eyes are closed, seemingly immersed at the moment and Taehyun finds that quite funny. His own mouth is moving on its own accord, kissing back Jongsik to keep him occupied while his eyes dart around the place. There's a broken glass panel on one of the walls facing them, giving Taehyun a view of Jongsik's backside. He almost laughs out loud at what he sees. Jongsik is taller than Taehyun by a few inches, so he has to crouch down a bit to access Taehyun's lips, his head bends sideways with one of his arms around Taehyun's neck. Taehyun has seen other people kissing only on TV and it always looks nice and romantic but now he wonders if all kisses were unflattering like this.

He decides he is being ridiculous so he closes his eyes again to get himself in the mood, then, memories flash across his mind, of a kiss that melted his knees and sent shivers up his spine. The kind of kiss where he wouldn't even dream of opening his eyes midway.

Taehyun pushes Jongsik away, appalled by his brain and the things it chooses to think about while he is kissing his boyfriend. He feels like a cheat, guilt eating him up.

"I... I think you should go," he tries to put on a smile. "Your friends must be waiting."

Jongsik smiles sheepishly at that, blushing furiously. He has no idea Taehyun was having such adulterous thoughts in his head while kissing him. Taehyun can't bear to look at his trusting face. "Yeah... sorry I kinda got carried away. I missed you so much, especially..." Jongsik moves to touch Taehyun's lips but he flinches away. He quickly composes himself, he is certainly not himself today.

Jongsik is none the wiser. With a smile, he gives a peck to Taehyun's cheek and moves towards the doors, promising to text as soon as class gets over.

Jongsik stays true to his words and Taehyun receives a text from him as he is finishing his dinner with his family. Much to his dismay, he finds the conversation stilted and stifling. He thinks maybe it is just his imagination, that he is reading too much into something that isn't there. Then a thought comes to his head. They had just gotten back together. Of course, that must be the reason. Things may be a little awkward for a while, its a given. He is certainly reading too much into it.

With a smile he continues typing into his phone, reacting appropriately to Jongsik chatting about his class and what he has studied, pushing the memories of the exciting banter he and Mino used to have on the phone at the back of his mind.

.

.

.

Taehyun looks at his reflection in the mirror as he's dressing to go to school. While applying his moisturiser, he flips his bangs upwards so as not to get the cream onto his hair. Studying his eyebrows in the mirror, he remembers what Mino had said about his eyebrows. He wonders if he should change his hairstyle. His whole life he has been hiding his brows with thick bangs. It has also been a while since he had silver hair and the colour has faded back to blonde. He figures its time for a change. He parts his head in the middle, like Mino did for him the first time he went with him to meet his friends, and tries smiling. His eyebrows drooped down at the sides as usual, however, today for some reason, he is not hating it. "Unique," Mino's words ring in his head and he quite likes the idea of him being one of a kind. It goes with the whole concept of standing out in a crowd. It's not that he wants attention, he just hates the idea of being similar to everybody else. He wonders anew why he always hides his forehead when it is the one unique feature he is born with. He decides he will go to school that way.

His mom at the dining table looks at him with a smile. "Oh, something changed today, I can't put a finger on it but you look so clean."

"Maybe its the hair," Taehyun rolls his eyes.

"Oh. Ohhh," his mom laughs at the realisation. "You changed your hairstyle! That looks so much better, by the way, that thick fringe covering your eyes was so distracting."

He meets Danah on the way who also expresses her approval of the new hairstyle. "Woah, you look like you walked straight out of a magazine," are her exact words.

Taehyun almost says "Thank your brother," out loud but manages to stop himself. They reach school and everyone is giving Taehyun a double take as if its the first time they are seeing him. Taehyun feels giddy with confidence. To other people, it may only be a hairstyle but to him, it means conquering one of his insecurities and that means a lot to him.

"You look different," comes the voice of his boyfriend when they enter class.

"Yeah," Taehyun smiles. "You like it?"

"You want me to tell the truth or to be nice?" Jongsik smiles, the kind of smile that Taehyun abhors. It is close to a condescending tone. Taehyun's heart dampens. He lifts his hand to redo the parting. Maybe the hairstyle was not such a good idea, he thinks to himself but stops himself. He is not going to let Jongsik bring him down.

"You're just scared I will attract better guys with this hair," he retorts and the bell rings. Without giving Jongsik time to reply, he moves to his seat in a huff.

.

.

.

Taehyun isn't happy. He finally admits it to himself. He has been so stubborn in his pursuit of Jongsik he has not allowed any distraction to penetrate his thick skull, or his heart. Now that someone has made him realise how it can be, he can finally stop defending Jongsik, he thinks. Except he is loathed to let go because he always prides himself in giving his hundred percent to his passions or relationships. He never do things in halves. He decides he will give it one last chance.

He seeks out Jongsik again during lunch break and pulls him away from the class. Finally, Taehyun stops when they are outside, at the back of the school near the football field. Jongsik has been following blindly. He turns around to face his boyfriend. "Why do you like me?"

Jongsik looks taken aback. "What's this all of a sudden?"

"Can you just humour me?" Taehyun smiles. That seems to reassure Jongsik and he mirrors the smile with a playful one of his own.

"Because you're pretty...?"

"And..."

Jongsik is flustered now. He scratches the back of his head to stall for time. "Ah, I feel like I am going to say the wrong things and you're going to hold it against me."

"I liked you first because of your abs too," Taehyun quips pleasantly. "You won't say the wrong thing," he assures.

Jongsik lets out a sigh of what seems to be a relief. "Well, I like your face of course, and that you were pursuing me, no ego, no pride, just honesty. I liked that. And I like how you give zero fucks," Jongsik laughs at his own choice of words, his eyes asking if it is enough.

Taehyun smiles sadly. "Jongsik, I don't think this is working out."

"What? Why? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you said all the right things," Taehyun says, speaking the truth.

"Then, why?"

"Because you're not him. Your sweet words don't mean anything to me at all," Taehyun says, admitting the truth finally, for both their sakes. Jongsik can be the sweetest person with no flaws but it will not make a difference because he is not Song Minho. He can try to fool himself by conjuring up all memories of Jongsik's past wrongdoings as the reason for them not working out but it will not stick. The truth is that he has fallen for Mino without realising, and no one can take his place anymore.

Jongsik's eyes are dark now, anger evident in his stance. "Did you get back with me just so you could be the one to break up with me? To protect your wounded ego?"

"I would never do that!" 

"Then why?"

"I fell for him along the way."

"Fuck you, Nam Taehyun," Jongsik spits out. He does not ask whom Taehyun is talking about, he seems to have figured it out.

Taehyun flinches at the words, surprised. Maybe he deserves that, he thinks. However, his feisty nature won't let it slide. "Well fuck you too! You are always so quick to assume the worst about me. If you hadn't broken up with me this probably wouldn't have happened."

Jongsik scoffs at that, clearly not buying Taehyun's words. "Let's not drag this out, Taehyun. I know a lost cause when I see one. Bye," he says and starts to walk away.

Taehyun wants to say more, to have the last word but he holds himself back. Nothing he says will make things better. He goes back to class in the opposite direction.

.

.

.

"Danah..." Taehyun starts gingerly when they are packing their bags to leave the school for the day.

"I heard," Danah says. "The whole class is talking about it already. Bad rumours are going to follow you till graduation now," she supplies unhelpfully.

"They started that again already?" Taehyun can't say he is surprised, considering Jongsik's friends.

"Will you be okay?" Danah asks, worry in her eyes.

"Haven't I always been?" Taehyun smiles, reassuring his friend.

"So what now?" Danah asks. They are alone in the classroom now, thanks to Taehyun's stalling.

"I want to confess something to you," he says, suddenly afraid to look at his best friend in the eyes.

"You want my brother," Danah speaks for him.

Taehyun whips his head up to study Danah's face. There is a teasing glint in her eyes. "Wow! How...?"

"You are my best friend. I know you better than anyone else," she is still smiling. Taehyun wonders if he can take that as a sign that she is okay with it. However, he needs to make sure.

"Is that okay?"

"What if I say I am not okay with it? Will you still go to him?"

Taehyun is stunned. Is Danah really going to be against them? He can understand if she isn't but he was so hoping she will hive him her blessings.

"I'm kidding," Danah laughs out loud. "You should have seen the look on your face," she points at him and clutches her stomach. Obviously, Taehyun's predicament is hilarious to his best friend. He certainly has great taste in friends. "Go... go to him!" she says waving him away, still laughing. Okay, he really does have awesome taste in friends.

"Really?" Taehyun can feel his smile trying to break the skin of his cheeks.

"Okay, I'm half kidding," Danah is not laughing now. "He's my brother, Taehyun. Hurt him and I kill you."

"Are you going to tell him the same thing?" Taehyun ventures.

"I don't need to. I know my brother is going to treat you right," Danah is resolute in her conviction.

"Wow! I am appreciating the vote of confidence," Taehyun rolls his eyes. However, he doesn't challenge her. "But Danah... I... is he still... will he still like me? After what I did?" he can't help but ask. Danah is about to open her mouth to answer but Taehyun covers his ears with his hands at that instant. "Wait! No! Don't tell me. Even if he doesn't I will fight to make him like me again. I can be very persuasive."

Danah pulls his hands away from his ears and tells him "If him moping around the house not eating properly is any indication, I am sure he still likes you. Go for it."

"I told you not to tell me!" Taehyun is appalled but he can't hide the smile forming on his lips.

"I thought you needed a little boost of confidence," Danah shrugs.

"You are the best friend a guy can ever have," he hugs her, lifting her from the floor as he did so and letting go of her just as quickly. He picks his bag from his desk and starts running towards the door, screeching to a halt when he realises what he's doing and waits for Danah.

"Don't mind me. Go profess your undying love," Danah cheers him on as she shoos him away

Taehyun needs no further prodding and starts running as if his life is dependant on being early. His nerves are a wreck. His heart is hammering against his ribcage. The possible outcomes of his imminent confession knock on his brain and he shoves them away. He can't afford to have negative thoughts now, and he can't afford to back out. He wants the guy, he knows that now, so badly his bones tremble at the thought of being in his arms. It took him a while to realise it. If things don't go as planned, he is willing to give it his all, to be worthy of his attention again. He will not give up.

 

Taehyun has reached the front of the Song's family house when he realises he had forgotten to ask Danah if Mino is at home or not. He walks towards the entrance and hesitates for a bit before barging in when he hears hurried footsteps approaching him. He turns around and is surprised to see its Mino, the one he is looking for.

Mino laughs out loud as soon as he sees him and stops running, his body is half bent in exhaustion trying to catch his breath with his hands on his knees. Taehyun watched him rendered mute because this is not how he plans things to go at all. He wants to catch Mino by surprise, confess and render the other boy speechless but he is the one being startled.

"I can't believe I ran to your house just to be told you were here all along. Talk about timing huh?" Mino smiles at him, finally getting his lungs in order.

Taehyun simply stands there watching. What is happening? Why did Mino go to his house? Was he actually...

Mino doesn't give Taehyun a chance to complete his thoughts and starts talking. "Taehyun, I..." he starts to take a step towards him and then stops himself. His face turns towards the ground, not looking at him. His stance makes Taehyun want to hug him, tell him he can be confident, that he was here, at his house, to tell him that he was sorry and that he... "I like you, Taehyun. I've liked you for a long time. I think I am actually irrevocably in love with you," Mino says, finally looking at him again.

Taehyun's compulsive need for control is screaming "No no no this is all wrong, I am supposed to confess first," but then he realises he also likes this new turn of events so he lets the older boy go on, internally screaming in joy because he had been so scared Mino might have given up on him.

"I wanted to tell you to stop running after that guy and ask you to be with me, but when you gave me your analogy of the kids in the playground I realised I was the same as him and I couldn't... and I wanted to treat you right first ... to let you know I was different, that I could offer you something better and I..." Mino stops and his eyes waver, darting from Taehyun's face to the ground and then back again. "Do you..." he starts again and then falters. Taehyun can feel Mino's eyes on him this time, unwavering, studying his face, trying to get a read on him. And Taehyun knows exactly what he is asking for and answers before he can complete his question.

"Yes," he says, without hesitation, his face breaks into a smile so wide his cheeks hurt. Yes yes yes he screams in his head.

"Can I..." Mino steps closer with a new found confidence probably from the way Taehyun is smiling so giddy. 

Taehyun answers his unfinished question without words. He closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Mino's neck, practically jumping the guy. Mino still has not recovered his breath, and he doesn't get a chance to because Taehyun's lips are on his. Mino's lips are soft, like marshmallow pillows, if that is a thing, and none of that awkward teeth clashing like their first kiss. This time it's a chaste kiss, their lips meeting only for 2 seconds before Mino pulls away grinning. It means everything to Taehyun like the whole world is his for those two important seconds. He is flooded with relief and euphoria. He has never felt so completely right with his life. 

"I..." Mino starts to talk, looking at Taehyun straight in the eyes as he continues to struggle with his breath. A hint of doubt crosses his eyes, probably because Taehyun is not saying anything. Taehyun hates that, he will never give any reason for Mino to doubt, never ever. He seals his silent promise with a press of lips, this time, his own against Mino's. Mino takes charge of the kiss and asks for entry. Taehyun gives in to him, his mouth opens to invite him in while Mino's arms tighten across his waist. Taehyun wants to laugh, sheer joy bubbling inside him, He smiles through the kiss and he can tell the exact moment Mino mirrors his smile. They giggle through their kiss until Mino finally pulls away, leaving feathery kisses on his face with dancing eyes in the few breaks in between their laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really happy with how Taehyun's character turned out. He was supposed to be a sassy Diva all the way through, with eyeliners and eyeshadows, multiple piercings, sashaying all over the place wearing the most ridiculous clothes but over time he became so... normal ... and maybe I don't know how to write sarcastic people. I never really understood sarcasm myself so maybe that was the reason.I wonder what the reader thinks.
> 
> I need attention, please comment?


End file.
